Legendary Seraphim
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: For eons Guardians looked over humans. But as the bond between them weakens the Fallen get stronger. A single teenage boy is what stsnds between the two races as he is wanted by both sides. His lifelong Guardian has been dormant for 5000 years and is finally waking up to save the world from Darkness once again! Better than it sounds. Fem!Yami&Seto Kaiba! Mention of other pairings.
1. Chap 1 The Legend

Long ago, when the pyrpyramids were still young, humans for the first time encountered essential beings to their survival. As the legends say: Each human has a inhuman guardian whose only purpose is to guard that human from dark influences. These beings were first believed to only be angels with white wings, but it was proven that even black winged angels and demons could guard these mortal beings.

All together these beings bore the name of Guardians!

Guardians are beings without a real soul, but only an essence. They live in the Upper World, going down to Earth only when needed. Guardians could be born as such or powerful humans that the Angel Council considered would be good for their society. Every Guardian has a goal to meet, and once he/she does they have a choice: to become human and after a fair life leave for the Afterlife and eternal rest; stay a Guardian and join the Council if possible; or give the essence that creates them in order for it to mix with other essences and form new Guardians.

 **Angeles** , the oldest group have guarded humans and served the Almighty Power Up There since the very beginning of all times. They were categorized into nine famous angel ranks.

The simple term **angels** refer to the lowest rank order of the angels, and the most recognized. They are the ones most concerned with the affairs of living things. Within the category of the angels, there are many different kinds, with different functions. The angels are sent as messengers to mankind.

 **Archangel** means to be first in rank or power. This refers to the three greatest and most famous archangels - Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael, with Michael as the Head Archangel and the leader of the Heavenly Armies. The Seven Archangels are said to be the guardian angels of nations and countries, and are concerned with the issues and events surrounding these, including politics, military matters, commerce and trade.

The **Principalities** or **Rulers** are the angels that guide and protect nations, or groups of peoples, and institutions such as the Church. The Principalities preside over the bands of angels and charge them with fulfilling the divine ministry. There are some who administer and some who assist. Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the upper sphere angels and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. They are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth.

The **Powers** or **Authorities** are warrior angels and they oppose evil spirits, specially those that make use of the matter in the universe, so they don't do as much harm in the world as would otherwise, usually casting and chaining evil spirits to detention places. The primary duty of the "Powers" is to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order.

 **Virtues** or **Strongholds** are the ministries through which signs and miracles are made in the world.

 **Dominions** or **Lordships** regulate the duties of lower angels. It is only with extreme rarity that the angelic lords make themselves physically known to humans. They are believed to look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings.

 **Thrones** or **Elders** , are a class of celestial beings, and are living symbols of God's justice and authority, and have as one of their symbols the throne.

 **Cherubim** have four faces: one of a man, an ox, a lion, and an eagle. They have four conjoined wings covered with eyes, a lion's body figure, and they have ox's feet. Cherubim guard the way to the tree of life in the Garden of Eden and the throne of Go. It is said that they strongly resemble one other type of angels.

Finally, the **Seraphim** are the highest angelic class and they serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously shout praises: "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of hosts; the whole earth is full of his glory!" Seraphim are fiery six-winged beings. They are said to have special abilities in comparison to other angels. There were only seven of them, but a legend mentions a creature that exceeds their beauty and power.

There are other angel groups, such as the **Amors** and **Seruvims** \- messengers of love, that only serve in protecting humans and their souls. In fact, almost none of the ranking angels ever even went to Earth! The two exceptions didn't make it back, but for two completely different reasons.

 **Black Angeles** have almost the same categorization as Angels, only they do not have Seraphim and the Amors.

 **Demons** , first believed to be evil, only got the chance to prove themselves when one demon stood up to the Angel Council about the matter. They have five unofficial categories and the only three that are really important are the **Secubas** , who have two pairs of leathery bat wings; the **Shapeshifters** , who are able to imitate everything except a Guardian's true form; and the **White Demons** , who have white bat wings instead of the usual black ones.

The ancient Angel Council consists of mostly Angels and they decide everything that's not of too great of importance for the Almighty Power that has created all that is. But even with all that power and influence in their possession, they cannot do as they please. The Council has been dissatisfied with the human race since the first sins committed and they have tried quite a good few times to convince the Almighty One to erase the race and start a new one. Since they had all the power, their opinion mattered.

Yet there was a single angel's vote they had to have on their side.

Legends say that one day, just a few years after the first humans left paradise, a strange Guardian was born. It was a beautiful girl with a lot of three-colored hair, a heart-shaped face, small nose and almond shaped eyes the color of untamed rubies. From her back sprang beautiful, pure white wings, six of them, but what surprised them all, even the Almighty One, ... Was her essence. She did not just have an essence that was as pure as the Holy light around all the angels, but she had just as pure a _soul!_ The girl was soon favored by everyone, especially the Almighty Power Up There, and she was frozen in the innocent form of a six year old. It was, and still is, rumored that only she has ever seen the true form of the Almighty Power Up There, and so everyone in the Upper World knew that she was a priority.

 **The Almighty Power Up There** is what every Guardian called The Creator of everything, since they didn't know if it was a _he_ , or a _she_ or maybe _them_. The only one that knew the real identity or identities was that one child Seraph.

As she didn't know anything about humans, since she was raised separately from the other Guardian children, the Council tried to get her to agree with them. They told her how the human race is always making mistakes, and most of the time repeating them, but it had the opposite effect. It got the child interested in humans and so she went to the only window to the human world. From there she saw the human race and immediately took a liking to them. She liked how silly they were and she loved the way they interacted with each other and other creatures they share the Earth with. When the Almighty One asked her for her opinion after he once saw her dreamily looking through the window, the Great Creator was even more reluctant to wipe out his first human world.

The Angel Council then took matters in their own hands. They sent one of the ancient magic books to the world, where an Egyptian High Priest and Prince found it and locked it away. Sorcerers from the almighty kingdom on the river Nile tried to decipher the spells and when they needed it the most during war, they succeeded. Following the ancient spell's instructions, the High Priest tricked his brother, the Pharaoh, into slaughtering an entire village of thieves in order to create the seven Millennium Items.

The Items made Egypt unstoppable, but they had another use. Those Items were never to touch the Earth, so when the Almighty One found out, he allowed the Angel Council to punish the humans for their supposed transgressions. The Council said that the Items were cursed should something like that happen, and all they now need was the Almighty One's approval for activation of the curse that would wipe out the sinners.

What they didn't know was that the young child had seen them giving the Millennium Book to the humans and she accused them as such. Since she only had her testimony as proof, she couldn't really do much although the Almighty Power Up There was already regretting the approval he gave of such harsh actions.

Not wanting the interesting race to vanish, the Seraph girl was getting ready to leave for the human world without even knowing what it was like when she saw him. A tall human boy of five years of age with brown hair, tanned skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Not even knowing who the boy was, she decided that she wanted to be close to him and she dived to Earth.

The entire Upper World had been frantic in their search for the unique child until someone spotted her soul and essence forming a human infant in the queen of Egypt's body, becoming the future heir and the Light of Hope.

The Council tried everything to stop the queen from giving birth to the Seraph child and the queen ended up dying during labour, but the child was born. The people easily took a liking to the exotic child that looked almost nothing like her parents and they supported her through her entire life. The boy she has seen before diving for Earth ended up being her Earthly cousin and he was the first beside the doctors to hold her. He was also the one to name his little cousin and he proclaimed himself as the authority for the Princess of Egypt.

However, even as the Almighty Power Up There was happy that the child was safe, he finally understood what had happened with the Millennium Book and he had took away some of the Council's power. But the creature sealed away with the power of the Millennium Items was still going to awake and destroy all of humanity and maybe more. And there was nothing that could be done as the Dark One was indestructible.

The Seraph child eventually turned out to be a beautiful sixteen year old girl that was just as innocent and pure as she was when the Guardians first found her. Much of that was thanks to the boy that named her and they have grown up together, the best friends and greatest rivals. They were there for each other always and they together came to rule all of Egypt, the girl as the rightful Pharaoh and the boy as her High Priest.

Afew months after the Seraph's coronation as Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, the young ruler gave her life away so she could seal the darkness away! By that time, those closest to her knew of her real essence and identity as a Guardian. They had witnessed her absorb the whole Dark One and as her corporal form faded away they saw that on each of her pure white wings a single feather became black, marking her as the Dirty Angel. The SSeraph became famous and for two centuries every being knew of her sacrifice even as the Earthly name she bore was forgotten by time itself. In her time, a new group of Guardians formed. They are called the **Ancient Ones**. They are humans with such ppowerful souls that even after officially becoming Guardians their souls still survived. The souls bbecame buried deep in the new essence and stays dormant until the Guardian finally decides to leave for the Afterlife. With her, there were four other Ancient Ones. One other angel was created tnen and we all encounter it at the end of our life.

In her time also came the first official Guardianship where a single Guardian becomes a single human's protector and partner. There are temporary Guardians and those that stay with one human for the entirety of his/hers life.

After the 'death' of the Seraph that got the nickname Legendary Seraphim, the Angel Council took it upon themselves to get all Guardians to see the human race as meaningless creatures that sin. They took over the training and learning facilities for young children Guardians and started reteaching them. In doing so, they distanced Guardians from their charges and soon the magnificence of the first Guardianship was forgotten. . Guardians sneered at men and women alike, many got guardianship duties over problematic human beings just so they would be punished for this or that.

And there was the Council's favourite punishment: a boy with brown hair and most beautiful, deep blue eyes that was named Seto.


	2. Chap 2 Awakening!

"Alright, men! We got to destroy everything in that tomb! Leave nothing behind!" Yelled a gruesome pale man with pupil-less eyes, scars running all over his body and there were places where skin revealed bones. He had a few blue bangs of hair and no teeth.

His subordinates were in various similar states, each holding a giant mallet or a weapon similar to it, getting ready to demolish the tomb of the Great Nameless Pharaoh. They were the lowest of the Fallen, beings that sold their souls for power and money. They didn't care about the fact that this was the resting place of the one that gave up everything just so the world could move on and become a better place.

Unbeknownst to them, a Puzzle inside the tomb started assembling itself and soon it emitted a bright lights that blinded the dark beings outside the tomb entrance and brightened its interior hallways.

In the place where once only the upside down pyramid pendant lay, now stood a beautiful teenage girl of mid back long ebony hair, highlighted in crimson and goldenrod bangs framed a flawless heart-shaped face. She was of short stature and had caramel colored skin. She was dressed in a kilt and tunic, gold jewelry glinting in the light coming from the legendary Millennium Puzzle that hung from a graceful, swan-like neck, beside it a small white gold cartouche pendant with a name that has been forgotten engraved on it and it hung from a thin silver chain. Her legs were long, her arms slim and her figure screamed sexy and elegant. Her posture was proud as she lifted her head and finally opened her lovely eyes the color of the bloody sunset.

The girl looked around, trying to recognize where she was. She saw stone walls decorated with hieroglyphs writing spells and blessings for her soul. In the room where she was there was a runway and on each side was a pit of shadows. On the other side of the room was a doorway, and behind her was a secret door she could sense was there.

She looked down at herself only to realize that she is still dressed as she was when she had first walked this Earth as a human. Her kilt and tunic were a cream color that went nicely with the blue cloth that hung front her gold waistband around her slim middle. Across her shoulders was a deep purple cape. On her feet were the traditional leather slippers and around her ankles were wide gold bands reaching up almost to her knees,the same as the ones around her wrists, reaching to her elbows. Around her biceps were thiner gold bands as well, and they matched the gold chocker around her neck. Across her modest chest was a chest plate, also gold and on a leather rope hung the legendary Puzzle that has housed her soul and essence for 5000 years. From her small ears hung two ankh earrings and on her forehead was the crown of Egypt, a gold tiara with the eye of Ra chiseled into it. She took off the cartouche, protecting her secret name from all.

Sighing, the girl focused on her appearance and it started changing. The cream tunic and kilt turned white and became longer. The kilt turned into a skirt of sorts, having two layers. The longer part was white with a sakura tree blush to it while the shorter, upper part was pure with and folded across the longer skirt. It connected to the upper cloth that went across her bellybutton and upper back, crossing on her breasts and going up to her neck to connect at the nape of the long neck, right under the gold chocker that now had a ruby-like gem in the front center. Between her breasts another, same gem lie as well as a tear-shaped gen on her forehead where the crown once stood. More tear-shaped gems hung from her ear, bringing out her unique eyes. Her leather slippers were replaced by two leather strings, holding a gem on each of her feet, right between the big and second toe. Her caramel skin turned to ivory. The Millennium Puzzle still hung in its place, glowing and lighting up the path for its master.

Six magnificent white wings spread behind her, their beauty matching their master's. On each of the lowly wings, the first and biggest pair, the second, smaller and the third smallest pair, there was a black feather each. They spoke of the sacrifice and importance of this particular Seraph, drawing even more attention to her.

The girl then focused on her surrounding, finding that she is still in Egypt and she frowned as she felt the negative energy emitting from just in front of the tomb entrance. As she scanned the essence, or what little of it remained, she realized that they were the Fallen and she growled. She felt her power flare up. both essence and soul waking fully up. She understood what the Fallen wanted and she was never going to let them have it.

Gathering all of her power into a single ball of energy and storing it in her upturned hand, she stretched her wings and made her way in inexplainable speed up to the entrance. She commanded the Puzzle to dimmen its glow and hid in the shadows as first of the Fallen, an angel by the looks of the decaying wings, made the first step to demolish the tomb. She let the orb of pure energy float beside her as she raised her hand, allowing it to be seen in the light that was creeping into the tomb, and signaled for him to come closer.

Upon seeing the delicate female hand, the Fallen angel rushed into the tomb, where he met his last sight, which was a pair of crimson eyes. When they saw that their fellow comrade was not coming out, all of the others went closer to the tomb.

The female Seraph saw them taking the bait and she put the orb of energy in front of her and spread her arms on either side of her. In her left palm an orb of pure shadows formed while in the right one an orb of brightest light came into existence. She chanted in the ancient language of her Priests and slowly neared the two new orbs toward the energy one. When they were an inch from touching she said in a clear language that every Guardian understood.

'' _Light and Shadow clashed, and everything came to be as it is_!''

She merged the three orbs and a wave of power swept back the Fallen, throwing them back and pinning them to the ground. Placing her hands on either side of the orb she once again chanted in the same ancient language before clearly stating as she drew back her hands and the new orb separated into two.

'' _Once Light and Shadow separate, what is created shall be undone_!''

The Seraph watched as the Fallen screamed in agony as their bodies reject the additional darkness, allowing them to become the people they once were. The ugly commander watched as his army returned to Guardians and humans they once were. He was thrown back as a new wave of energy hit the are as the girl spread her wings, getting ready to take off.

As she flew past the commander faster than light, he saw the garnet eyes flash and he was sent flying far far away from the now unconscious Guardians.

The Seraph breathed deeply, stretching her wings and doing maneuvers she hadn't done in centuries. She flied for half an hour when she felt something tug at her attention. She stopped just in time to see a truck slam into a sleek, black limo, almost sending it over the edge of the bridge they were on.


	3. Chap 3 The first meeting

Seto Kaiba was the billionaire child CEO of Kaiba Corp, the biggest gaming company in the world. He had everything he could possibly want, two younger brothers, skills, looks, smarts that would make anyone envious, an enormous fan club and number of fans, the best business partners and the best technology in the world. Yet he felt alone and lonely.

Ever since he was little, his intellect got him admirers, and not friends. They'd ask him to play, but would just brag about getting him to spend time with them. His mom died giving birth to his brother, Mokuba, who quickly became the center of his universe since his father became a drunk after his mother died. And after his dad died in a car accident, his aunt and uncle took all of the money his parents left him and Mokuba and put them into an orphanage, where they stayed until Seto defeated Gozaboro Kaiba in chess and made him adopt them. Under Gozaboro, he became a cold, distant boy that didn't care for anyone but his younger brother. After five years of torture he took over Kaiba Corp. and watched as Gozaboro jumped out of his window when he lost to Seto the one final time.

After Gozaboro's funeral they had accidentally found Noah Kaiba, the only flesh and blood of Gozaboror's that came from a one night stand with some middle class woman and the businessman never accepted the boy as his. After DNA tests, Seto proved that Noah is indeed the only real blood Kaiba but Noah didn't want to compete with the man that took down a tyrant like Gozaboro.

Noah became rather close with the new Kaiba brothers and Seto took him in. It turned out that he spent a year in some poor orphanage after his mother died from some decease. Already being Mokuba's legal guardian, Seto became Noah's as well. And that's when Noah met a whole new side of the young CEO.

All his life, Seto had various Guardians from every class that came to Earth. But they never stayed longer than a few weeks. It all started when as a child, a few years before Mokuba was born, Seto got his first Guardian. His Guardian name was Jaden Yuki, but he went as Judai between humans. He was the lowest rank of angels, but the boy didn't mind. His angel wings were small and he wasn't very fast, but Seto liked him. The brunet loved games and the younger boy always asked Judai to play with him.

Judai was the first Guardian Seto ever had, but the boisterous angel left after a year, when Seto was for the first time referred to as the 'punishment'. It had happened one morning when Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin between humans, came to pick her old friend up and both young Guardians accidentally slipped. Seto had been so hurt by it that he hadn't left his room for three days.

About three months after the thing with Judai, young Seto got his second Guardian. Her name was Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa, and she was an amor. She was obsessed with some guy, Jack Atlas, who had apparently took a liking to Seto as an arrogant brat. Carly always said how Jack wanted to play against Seto, but he was still not allowed on Earth as his training has yet to finish. Seto never really liked her, since she was too shy but talked a bit too much. What surprised him was that she said he was going to be very cool when he grows up, and that Jack has styled his everyday appearance on Seto's own future one. She stayed about two moths, and Seto learned a lot from her about Guardianships. She also said something about a punishment, but Seto brushed it off.

His third Guardian was an Seruvim angel Yusei Fudo, but he stayed only a week seeing as Seto now knew how to make a Guardian leave him alone and never come back. What really ticked him off about this guy was how he was always distant and the only thing he cared about was his freaking bike! He would mention liking his 'punishment' because he got to work on the bike after he had won it by accident. Seto had kicked him out as soon as he could by using his right as the charge. All he had to say was ''I don't want you in my sight ever again!'' and Guardians are required to leave the human in order not to distress them or cause them emotional harm.

When Mokuba was born, he had his forth Guardian who wasn't really fit to be a Guardian. Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi, was too dark and she often didn't know how to look after her young charge. She was a regular demon called the Black Rose and she cracked after three days and yelled out in Seto's face that the whole Upper World considers him the greatest punishment that could befall a Guardian. Seto told her off in such a way that the woman left in tears.

Seto was never the same again after that.

He realized it was because of his tendencies to overwork himself, even at such a young age, and that he didn't really care about his own life. It all finally made sense to him and he decided to not change it. He couldn't. Mokuba was born by that time and his little brother needed someone that could take care of him with a clear head. That meant no emotions, no mistakes.

When he was in the orphanage he was stuck with Chazz Princeton, known as Jun Manjoume and also a demon but of higher class than his last demon Guardian, who was a rich kid in his human life before becoming a Guardian on his death bed. Jun made many things clear to both brothers, telling them all he knew on how things generally work. Seto was shocked of how long the history of Guardians actually is, but he said nothing of it. Jun stayed with them half a year, when his temporary time with Seto was up, but Seto never considered him a great Guardian. Jun had admitted that he does consider Seto a punishment, therefore Seto never really trusted him.

His first Guardian while under Gozaboro was a strange bug-loving freak, Weevil Underwood, or Haga. He didn't even last a day, and neither did his friend Rex Raptor, or Ryuzaki. The two actually joined forces with the Fallen, who Seto didn't know of, and tried to help them get their hands on the blue-eyed boy. They were stopped by some archangels, but they ran away. Seto was safe, and that's all that actually mattered. (It's not that the Council really cared for the boy; they just wanted what he would provide them with if they had him in their hands.)

He had a lot of Guardians while under the businessman and they all lasted a moth at the most. However, his last Guardian broke Judai's record and she almost lasted a whole year. He was fifteen when he finally banished her from his sight and life during an argument on why she, too, saw him as a punishment.

Mokuba never got the chance to have a Guardian since Seto pretty much took up that role and the raven-haired youth had nothing against it. He did, however, learn not to really trust Guardians and it still sticks to him now. Noah never had a Guardian, and after hearing how they treated Seto, he never wanted to have one.

''It's been almost two years since I had a Guardian of my own.'' The young CEO musses as he watches out the window of is sleek, black window. There wasn't much to see since it was night and raining. He sighed as he saw that they were now going over a bridge. Seto now hated Guardians, not trusting them with anything. But he sometimes wondered if the emptiness he feels comes from him not ever meeting his destined Guardian. Jun had told him that each human can have as much Guardians as they need in their lifetime, but only one will escort them to Michael before the go to the Afterlife. And Seto has yet to meet his. In his school, a lot of kids have Guardians, but from what he has seen so far, only three have found their lifelong ones.

Seto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his driver honking the horn before tires were burned and a loud crash and crack was heard. Seto was thrown out of his seat as the limo swayed and was only stopped buy the safety wall on the bridge. As he got his bearings back together, he realized that they have been hit and he lowered the privacy window, only to see his driver had died on impact and was now laying on the wheel as blood dropped from his head.

Knowing that the car might explode, he quickly scrambles out of the wreck and just as he made two steps away from the car it explodes, sending him on the other side and over. He barely managed to catch himself on the railing as pieces of metal and the leather seats fly over his head, almost hitting him. The railing was cold and slippery from rain, and he was tired from not sleeping for two nights straight. He was tired and he felt the fingers of his left hand slipping.

Seto yelped as his left hand lost hold and he nearly fell into the rocky riverbank bellow. He knew that there was no hope of survival should he fall, but he didn't have the strength to pull himself up either. His blood turned cold as he thought about his brothers being left alone, without him there for them. He was still so young, and he hadn't even finished Kaiba Lang, his biggest dream.

Unwanted tears mixed with the raindrops as Seto Kaiba realized that he had used up all his strength and options. He did something he has never done before. He was giving up.

Just as he was about to let himself go and fall to his doom, two warm hands caught his wrist and he felt himself being pulled up. Seto looked up at the person trying to save him, but a strange hood, or was that a cape?, was over their head and shoulders. He could tell it was a girl by the strangers built, but that was it. He saw gold jewelry and white clothes, making him wander if she was an angel.

Seto gasped as she slipped a little and bent over the railing. Blond bangs fell out of the hood and he thought he saw a flash of crimson, but he was soon too focused on trying to figure out how he could get out of this mess. He saw something move from the corner of his eye and he saw the stranger do the same, tensing before she even fully turned her head.

The Seraph growled under her breath as she saw the Fallen who had tried killing this boy. She couldn't hold on for long in this position because of the rain, and she definitely couldn't defend against any attack while she was still holding on to the teen. Knowing that there was no other way, she turned to her hanging companion and spoke to him while the arrogant Fallen came closer to them.

''Listen to me!'' She yelled over the howling wind and continued when she was sure the other was listening to her. ''I am going to pull you up! Just don't let go!''

''What is that thing!?'' Seto yelled as the Fallen fired at them with dark energy orbs. He nearly hit Seto and it made him yell at the other to let him go and save herself.

''No! I will not allow you to give up! Don't let go! Never give up, it's a wonderful life!'' The Seraph yelled, trying to convince the brunet. Seto stared in shock as the girl started glowing slightly and six magnificent wings sprang from her back, flapping wildly and lifting them to the air.

 _'Beautiful!'_ That was all Seto could think, but he even then felt like he was insulting this creature since the word was too weak to describe her. He noticed the strange fact that her wings each have a single black feather, but he has never heard of this before.

As soon as she lifted Seto up high in the air, the Fallen tried to attack them. Having her superior speed, the Seraph easily dodged every attempt. The Fallen, knowing the power of Seraphim, becalmed desperate as every time he tried he missed and only got tired. After a few minutes, the Seraph got bored and gently lowered the human to the ground, surrounding him with a transparent forcefield of shadows, and started advancing on the accursed being. The Fallen finally attacked her with fists surrounded by dark energy, trying to destroy the Guardian, and for the first time since Judai Seto felt fear and worry for a Guardian.

"NO!" He yelled and pounded his fists on the barrier between himself and this beautiful Seraph. He watched with fearful eyes as the Guardian dodged the attack, and the next one, and the next one! The girl obviously knew how to fight, but he didn't trust this ugly being that was attacking her.

As soon as she saw a clear opening for an attack, the Seraph created a ball of Light and rammed it into the Fallen's body, sending him over the bridge and into the rocky riverbank. She was panting slightly, but she was otherwise fine.

Walking over to the protective forcefield, the Seraph walked straight through it and started checking the human over. Seeing that Seto was alright, she nodded and turned to go when she heard him yell "Wait!" She looked over her shoulder and decided to leave the protection of the shadows there since the teen was so tired.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Seto asked as he watches the girl starting to remove the cape around her shoulders. Before she answered his questions she took off. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He yelled but stopped when the purple cape fell overhim, pproviding little warmth and actually keeping the rain out. Seto spared it only a glance before turning his attention back to the beautiful Seraph and he watched her fly away at an incredible speed.


	4. Chap 4 The Council's decision

A beautiful blonde stood near the edge of the Upper World, looking down to Earth with longing. She was in a white and light blue baroque style dress, her hair was a bit curly and her eyes were a nice warm shade of blue. She sighed as she started counting how many years she did this every day when a blur flew fast towards her. Backing away, the woman watched as a young girl with three colored hair and the most unique red eyes landed on the edge of the cliff.

The girl looked around, spotting the surprised woman among the clouds and gentle mists. "Hello. Sorry if I frightened you." The woman was astonished how soft and gentle, but strong and proud the girl's voice was. She blinked as the girl extended a hand to help her up and the blonde took it.

As soon as she was up, she finally took the time to look at the other Guardian. She was dressed in white, meaning that she was an angel, but she had gold jewelry, something that only the Ancient Ones did. And her rank ... The Amor stood in front of the proud six winged Seraph, not believing the six black feathers she was seeing.

 _'The Legendary Seraphim! '_ The blond thought in awe as she compared stories to the real thing. Stories did this girl no justice! The woman suddenly realized her situation and she bowed her head in respect.

"I-it's an honour to meet you! M-my name is Cecillia Pegasus, or Cyndia J. Crawford among humans. Please, welcome to your birthplace!"

The girl smiled gently, trying to ease Cecillia's mind. "It is alright. You need not bow."

Cecillia whipped her head up in surprise. "Of course I do! If it weren't for you, human race would have long ago been lost! We owe you eternal gratitude!" The girl nodded, but didn't comment about how many consider her deed a betrayal to the Guardian race.

"My name is Yuna." She introduced herself. Cecillia titled her head to the side.

"And your human name?"

Yuna chuckles. "My human name is not to be spoken, remember?" The blond blushed and apologized just as two Seruvims flew over to them. They took out spears and put them under the Seraph's neck.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Cecillia yelled at the two guards.

"Seraph Yuna, the Council wishes to speak with you immediately!" The one on the right said.

"Do not resist. We have permission to use force!" The other one said.

Yuna chuckles. "Do you honestly think that those spears will make me tremble? I have defeated the Dark One. I fear nothing after I stood against him as just a human." With that, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, causing a gold eye to appear on the Seraph's forehead. Power waves spread around her, forcing the two guards back. "I know my way around, thanks."

00000

The angels of the Angel Council were loudly discussing the nature of the sudden meeting. The giant room was filled with all sorts of Guardians and none of them had any idea what was going on until the explanation walk through the big white doors in a white dress with gold jewelry and crazy hair. The whole room stilled as sharp ruby eyes assessed the room and situation, most feeling intimidated from the powerful glare of the most important Guardian that has ever stepped on Earth.

Yuna lifted her chin high, glaring at the seven heads of the Council, the same seven that were heads before she sealed herself away.

"I am under no obligation to the Council. What is it that you want?"

The oldest of the seven, the one in the middle, spoke up. "What you have done 5000 years ago could be considered treason! The Almighty Power Up There gave approval for the usage of the Dark One to wipe out the human race and to start all over. You went against that and you sealed the Dark One within yourself. What have you to say to defend?"

Yuna glared at the man as the others started whispering about how she had no shame. Yuna glared at all the hypocrisy since at the very least seventeen percent of the Council were humans that became Guardians.

"I only have to say that you are as guilty in that sense. You were the ones to deliver the Millennium Book to the Egyptians.. You knew that they would use it, so you broke one of the oldest rules. However, I am not a cowardly wimp like you all are and I will gladly accept any possible form of punishment and endure it to the end."

The youngest of the head seven smirked cruelly. "That is what we were hoping for. If you are so confident that you can endure this punishment, then so be it!"

And with that, a giant violet crystal floated into the room, stopping in front of the Legendary Seraphim. Yuna released an agonizing scream of pain as the crystal glowed, enveloping her whole form in its light. The Council members watched horrified as they witnessed the head seven seal the Seraph's essence power away, her connection to it cut off by the crystal.

Yuna fell to her knees as the force that held her in place disappeared. The head seven watched in scared astonishment as the crystal hummed with power, yet the Seraph's Guardian form was still in place for another five minutes. Finally, just as Yuna was about to collapse, Cecillia ran in and hoisted her up.

As Yuna rested heavily against her, Cecillia glared at the room occupants. "How dare you treat her like so?!"

"She is the reason Guardianships exist."

The glare became harder. "She is the reason that the Almighty One did not erase your existence!"

"Quiet, human fool! You are not allowed to talk to us like that!" The oldest woman of the head seven roared and Cecillia flinched as they pointed out her original nature. In this room, a born Guardian was far above a turned Guardian. "And you should not even be here! Your transgressions on our law has been great enough!" The reprimanded woman felt shame and sorrow that rivaled no other until the Seraph spoke.

"It is your own fault since you are the ones who are distancing humans and Guardians! The laws you created are irresponsible and cruel! A Guardianship cannot last if human and Guardian do not know each other!"

"Exactly." Answered a younger man. "We are looking to prove that Guardianship is not to be official and that humans will make mistakes no matter how many times Guardians show them their mistakes."

Yuna chuckles. " That's just it. Humans are not flawless. They learn from their mistakes and become stronger and better. They sometimes repeat the same mistake, but it is in their nature to occasionally do so.'' Yuna smiled gently as she closed her eyes, memories from a far away place and a long time ago filling her head. Those beautiful blue eyes flashed as the owner looked warmly at her. It was her most precious memory. ''That's why I love them so much. Through imperfection, they become perfect.''

The whole room stared in wonder as the beautiful girl smiled for a person who was no longer among the living. No one could say anything. They were left speechless. The six magnificent wings slowly folded back into their hidden place in the mark on every Guardian's back, representing who they are. All saw the ankh birthmark on her left shoulder blade before her hair covered it again, indicating that she was now particularly human.

The older Guardians remembered the child who had left them, but they could not find that same innocent child in this teen. She was just as pure and innocent, but she has changed beyond their understanding. She embraced her soul as closely as she did her essence, making her both human and Guardian, so to speak. The child that was so protected was now protected by a different power. By a power belonging to her human cousin. All those who had witnessed what the High Priest could do shivered.

The younger Guardians watched with both wonder and hate as the Seraph stood tall and proud. They were the generations that were thought that humans are worthless, therefore they blamed her for their predicament of having to watch over them.

The head seven of the Angel Council were seething as some Guardians changed their view points on humans. This girl had caused them enough trouble when she just thought humans were interesting! But then she became one and stopped their plan, and now she was turning all of their hard work against them! They weren't going to allow this!

''Yuna, the Dirty Angel, the Legendary Seraphim ... You are sentenced to a punishment we see will fit your crime well!'' The head seven say in union. The crystal floats out of the room, leaving Yuna as vulnerable as a human without her wings.

The girl glared at the head seven, all gentleness gone.

The oldest one smirked cruelly. A bubble formed in the middle of the room, showing a boy with brunet hair and blue eyes, but the image was far to brief for Yuna to see anything else. But the eyes were all she needed to see that this person might be who she thought him to be.

''What is the meaning of this?'' She demanded.

''Oh, so you saw him?'' The female elder commented. ''Interesting.''

''Answer me!'' The past Pharaoh roars, making everyone jump out of their skins. The authority soothed the girl very well and she knew it. Her days as Pharaoh may be over, but she was still a Pharaoh in heart.

''He is your punishment, like he was for many others. You must make him trust you.''

The Council members gasped.

''Such a cruel punishment!''

''Has she not suffered enough in her 5000 years of dark loneliness!''

''How could you be so mean?''

''HOW DARE YOU!?'' Everything stopped as Yuna roared. ''HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM!?'' Power from the crystal hummed even as it was now far away. The whole room shook as wave after wave of energy hit the head seven. A golden eye appeared on the Seraph's forehead but it disappeared as she saw a miserable, sad look in sapphire eyes that she knew so well. Shadows danced around the room, scaring everyone since they had never seen something like this before. ''How could you make him suffer?'' She whispered.

The head seven were almost too shocked to answer, but the youngest male laughed smugly. ''Easily.''

Crimson eyes flashed and the Council members all took a step back from the enraged girl. There was a tense silence as they all waited for the Nameless Pharaoh to make a decision.

''I'll do it.''

''Huh!?'' The whole room echoed.

Yuna crossed her arms across her chest. ''I will do it. I will become this boy's Guardian. I will earn his trust and I will never allow you to use him as a punishment for anyone.''

The elders looked at her with doubt. ''So you are accepting the punishment?''

''No.''

''But you just said-''

''I said that I will willingly become his Guardian, because I want to. This is not the Council's decision. It is mine.'' Yuna said, determination seeping from every word. She was going to repair any and all damage they had caused this boy she had only saw a flash of, no matter if he was who she thought him to be or not.

They only sighed. This girl had martyr tendencies as well as the true spirit of a Guardian. She was the first Ancient One.

''Very well. With your powers sealed away, you will not have access to all his information. You must get it from him and no one else. You will only know that his name is Seto. Guardians will be limited in what they can tell you about him. You have a year to earn his trust and prove to us that he should not be considered a punishment any more, as well as that your method of Guardians bonding with humans is better than how things are now. A messenger will always be watching you. You leave in five minutes. Archangel Michael will escort you to Earth, he has said that he wished to discuss something with you.''

With that, the two Seruvims that had brought her into the room motioned for her to leave. Glaring at the occupants of the room one last time, Yuna left the room, getting ready to leave. Cecillia trailed her to the edge once again, being the only one to truly wish her luck in her new mission.

''Thank you for being my support in this, Cecillia.''

The woman smiled. ''I only wish to ask you a simple favor.''

Yuna nodded, indicating for her to ask.

''Can you please check on my beloved? He was my first and only charge, but because we fell in love we were separated. I never got to see him in the window to the human world.'' The blond lowered her head when she heard Yuna growl.

''I cannot believe th t they are putting such restraints on the relationships! I will have to fix this.'' Yuna mumbled to herself, but Cecillia heard her. Turning to Cecillia, Yuna smiled and nodded her head. ''Do not worry. I promise that I will.''

Cecillia broke into a wide smile as she once again bowed to the Guardianship establisher. ''I thank you!''

Just then, the beautiful Head Archangel appeared. He nodded in respect to the only person to know the true form of the Almighty One, and she returned it while Cecillia bowed to him.

''It is a pleasure to see you.''

Yuna smiled. ''You, too. I hope this is not too much trouble.''

Michale shook his head with a fond smile. ''No trouble at all. However, I wish to speak to you on our way down.''

Yuna nodded as Michael extended her his hand. As they made contact, Yuna's white clothes disappeared into tight leather. She now wore leather, dark blue pants, a tight black sleeveless shirt and a blue leather jacket over it. There was a chocker around her neck and her feet were adorned in leather, studded, black boots. All her jewelry disappeared, except her Millennium Puzzle that now hung on a heavy chain.

Cecillia and Michael raised an eyebrow.

Yuna rolled her eyes. ''It's not that bad!''

The two said nothing as Michael started taking off, diving down to Earth as Cecillia waved them away. Yuna turned to the Archangel.

''What is it that you wanted to tell me?''

''It is about your new charge.'' He answered somberly.

''What about him?'' Yuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael sighed. ''Seto is considered a punishment for two reasons. One, because he tends not to care for himself and is incredibly rude to Guardians.'' He hesitated. Yuna noticed this and urged him to continue. ''The second one is because of who he is. They wish to hurt him, so they made him a punishment.''

''Why? What do they get from that?''

''By hurting him, they could hurt you.''

''That doesn't make any sense!'' Yuna yelled over the wind as they entered the Earth's atmosphere.

''It will once you meet him. However, you should know one more thing.'' Michael said as they got close to landing on a hill, just outside of a town by the name of Domino City.

''And what's that?''

Michael looked her straight in the eyes. ''Lucifer is after him as much as the Council is.''


	5. Chap 5 No way!

Seto absentmindedly stepped out of his limo and walked into his school, the Domino High School. He was too distracted to think about the test he had today, or the girls that were desperately trying to get his attention, or the Guardians that were sneering at him. He just couldn't care less about them all.

The only thing he could think about was that Guardian that had saved him last night.

He had never heard of a Guardian Angel with a single black feather, let alone one that had a single black feather on each of her pure with six wings! Her couldn't believe that some random Guardian had risked her life for his. Seto, because of all his experience with Guardian, could tell which person was a Guardian, which rank and spaces they were and if they were a free Guardian or if they had a charge. But that girl didn't match anything he knew about Guardians, both technical facts and personal facts.

The girl was definitely a free Guardian, since he couldn't see a bond to some other human, and she wasn't any ordinary Guardian. He only really knew that she had blond bangs and that she was a female angel with six wings.

Seto sighed. His school was filled with Guardians, yet none of them could have been the brave six wined girl that saved his life from that ugly being. But as much as he knew about the Guardians that might come to Earth, he didn't know shit about those that are likely to never set foot in the human world. He would have to ask someone who knew this things.

Seto walked into his noisy classroom and found his target. It was a small group of friends, consisting of two girls, two albino boys and three other boys, one a guffy blond, one a pointy-haired brunet and one a three-color haired midget. He, however, only wanted to talk to the Guardians of the group, meaning the slightly taller albino and one of the girls, the one with spiky brunette hair and emerald eyes.

He walked straight to the group, causing many to stare. Seto Kaiba did not talk to anyone, especially this particular group. The blond tensed and got ready for a fight while the two Guardians merely raised an eyebrow at the approaching teen. The other four looked on with curiosity as the tall brunet turned to talk to the Guardian pair.

''Kaiba.'' The white haired White Demon greeted.

''Kaiba.'' The girl echoed, nodding.

The CEO nodded to the two. ''Bakura. Mana.'' He said gruffly, then got straight down to business. ''What can you tell me about a six winged angel?''

The two Guardians nearly died as they heard the question, as well as any other person in the room. They all knew that the brunet hated anything that had even the slightest connection to Guardians, and now he was asking about a specific race of Guardians!

''W-w-wh-what!?'' Mana barely got out. Her charge, Yugi Muto, was gawking at the CEO and his large amethyst eyes were even bigger than normal.

Behind the stunned speechless Bakura was his charge, Ryou Bakura, who looked like a spitting image of his Guardian, only gentler and kinder. He, too, was staring at the brunet.

''I believe you heard me!'' Seto growled out.

Bakura finally shook his shock off. "We did. It's just that we can't believe that it's you who asked such a question."

"No shit!" Commented Honda from beside the three-color haired boy.

Yugi nodded, also not believing that his aloof, Guardian-hating classmate asked the question.

Seto growled at the gawking group. "Are you going to answer or not?"

Mana and Bakura exchange looks before the female spoke up.

"The Guardian I assume you're talking about is a Seraph. They're extremely rare and they don't leave the Upper World, no matter what. I believe that you can get all the formal information on this subject on your own, so why are you asking us?"

Seto sighed and leaned against the nearest desk. ''It's less time consuming to ask you than to go through tons of information on the Internet or in a book. Besides, I doubt that I could get the right information that way.''

''What do you mean?'' Jounochi Katsuya, the blond one, asked.

Seto glanced at the blond, not really interested in talking to him. ''Because they were written by humans. These are matters that only Guardians know about, therefore I asked them.''

''But why _us_? This school is overflowing with Guardians.'' Bakura asked. The CEO wasn't telling them everything and he wanted to know what brought up this question. There's no way that the CEO was bored and just wanted to annoy them.

''You two are Ancient Ones, right?''

Mana nodded. ''Yes, but that doesn't mean we know everything that a born Guardian knows. In fact, we, as previously human, don't know all that much.''

The brunet groaned. ''Great! I guess that you don't know anything about the angel with six black feathers, huh? I'll go and ask someone else then.'' He turned to leave.

The two Ancient Ones gasped and Bakura fell out of his seat while Mana steadied herself before she also ended up on the floor. Seto stopped and looked down at the usually composed albino with interest. What had caused such a reaction?

''Did you just say 'angel with six black feathers'? Is it connected to your earlier question?'' Bakura barely got out. He couldn't breathe. There was simply no way this could be the topic Seto Kaiba wanted to discuss.

''Yes.'' Said Seto warily.

''Why?'' Mana gasped out.

''Because some angel with six wings and a single black feather in her white wings saved me from some monstrosity,as well as death, last night on the Domino City bridge. She left before I could see her face.''

''Monstrosity?'' Jou asked.

''It looked like a rotting demon from what I saw. He was blasting dark energy at me, but she defeated him with a single strike.'' Seto elaborated. The Guardians paled and gasped in union.

''The Fallen!''

''Huh?'' The teens, except Seto, asked.

''You were attacked by a Fallen. They are humans and Guardians who turn to Lucifer for power, riches, immortality or favors. The price is their soul or essence. What most don't know is that as soon as he uses them for whatever purpose he needs, they'll become like the creature you saw. They rot, but don't age. But are you sure that you saw this Seraph?'' Bakura explained, then asked the CEO.

''Of course I'm sure! I would have been dead if it weren't for her! I would have either fallen off the bridge or been burned to a crisp.''

''Seto ...'' Mana started. ''Are you positively, absolutely sure you saw her?''

Said teen growled. ''Yes! Why is it so hard to believe?''

''Because she died 5000 years ago and sealed herself away so no one could disturb her in her mission.'' The female Ancient One said as she and Bakura looked away from all the prying eyes on them.

Seto's eyes widened. ''Oh.'' He walked away from them one minute later, but he knew that he had seen right the night before. He had proof, the cape the other had left behind. Something snapped to his attention and he turned back to the two Ancient Ones.

''How do you know this? That she died and sealed herself away?''

All heads snapped to the CEO, then to the two Guardians to whom the question was directed to. Brown and green eyes watched the CEO with deep regret and sorrow.

''Because we were there. Because we couldn't stop it.'' Everyone flinched and Seto wondered if he should just drop the subject when the two suddenly jolted. He watched in interest as all color drained from their face, only to return as they looked at each other, a strange hope in their eyes. Before anyone could speak they were out the doors just as the teacher walked in, making some excuse that Mana was feeling ill.

00000

After searching for hours, Mana and Bakura finally gave up and separated, heading towards their homes. They couldn't find that familiar energy even with the Millennium Ring that Bakura wielded even when they were alive 5000 years ago. Mana found it ironic how they are friends now when they had been sworn enemies while they were humans, but she now knew that Bakura, rather Akefia, hadn't been who he really was. He was fine now, and only so thanks to their Pharaoh.

Mana sighs as she thinks of her best friend. She was the only reason Mana accepted to become a Guardian. Mana wanted to see her again, and she knew that if her friend ever again wakes up from the Puzzle, she would be alone and at the Council's mercy. She, her brother and mentor Mahad, Akefia and one more girl accepted to become Guardians and so they trained for 5000 years. Their other friends were all in the Afterlife, except for the only Priestess and the High Priest. Seth had insisted that he would reincarnate and that he would once again look after his cousin, the Nameless Pharaoh.

Mana had been to scared to leave up to the Gods like that, but she was happy and shocked when she met Seto Kaiba for the first time. Yet, when she saw what the Council had done to him, she had been enraged and wondered if there was no trace of their friend in this new form of his. However, she had hope every time she saw him around his brothers. Maybe a little of the High Priest was left in Seto Kaiba.

As Mana neared the Kame Game Shop where she, her charge and his grandfather, Mahad's charge, and Mahad live, she bumped into her older brother, the once most powerful sorcerer in the world. Now, Mahad might have been known as such, but all of Egypt knew that Seth and the Pharaoh were easily the mightiest beings that had ever stepped on this Earth.

''Mana!?'' The brown, long-haired young man said in surprise as he nearly dropped the shopping bags he had from the super market. ''What are you doing here at this time? Don't you have school, still?''

The girl looked sheepish as she explained why she ran out of school.

''So you two felt it, too?'' Mahad mused as they continued walking, Mana taking some of the bags from her Master.

''Did you feel it too, Mater Mahad?''

He nodded. ''I did, so I hurried up with shopping and was about to go search again myself. I only had to stop at the shop because Sugoroko needed things for dinner. I'm going to leave this at the Game Shop, then we can go and look together.''

Mana nodded somberly.

Mahad saw this. ''Is something the matter?''

Mana shook her head, but then thought about it and just sighed. ''There's a possibility that Seto saw her last night.''

Maha raised an eyebrow. ''That's a good thing, right?'' He wasn't in the least surprised that the CEO, the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's beloved cousin, was the first to see their Pharaoh. He half expected it to be that way.

Mana shook her head sadly. ''When Bakura and I searched for her, he was using the Millennium Ring and we still couldn't find her.''

Mahd smiled sadly at this. The Council had a mean side ti them and they loved to torture them like this because they were still loyal to their Pharaoh's view point of the world and Guardianship. ''Are you afraid that now is like last time?''

Mana looked even more miserable although she didn't say anything. They'd waited for centuries. Another disappointment was too much.

As they entered the Game Shop and just as Mahad was going to try to cheer his sister up, both froze on the spot as they saw a girl they both know so well looking through games on display.

''No way!'' Both whispered and the girl tensed before turning to them. Sharp crimson eyes confirmed the person's identity and neither thought as they exclamied one word, a forgotten name.

''Athena!''


	6. Chap 6 The beginning

As they entered the Game Shop and just as Mahad was going to try to cheer his sister up, both froze on the spot as they saw a girl they both know so well looking through games on display.

''No way!'' Both whispered and the girl tensed before turning to them. Sharp crimson eyes confirmed the person's identity and neither thought as they exclaimed one word, a forgotten name.

''Athena!''

The Sennen, as they took to be their surname, siblings could only gawk at the beautiful girl that is their Pharaoh. All her features were the same, but she was not tanned like she was the last time they saw her. Instead her skin was a lovely ivory color and she was dressed in leather rather than the silk and gold. Her hair was the same, down to every gravity defying lock.

Yuna Athena smiled at her friends and subjects as she greeted them. ''Mahad. Mana. It is a pleasure to meet you once again.''

Snapping out of their stupor, the two bowed deeply, saying ''My Pharaoh'', before hugging the very life out of the girl. Mana let her tears flow freely as she and Mahad felt that their friend was not an illusion. The three friends stayed like that until Sugoroku walked in after five minutes.

''Hello kids. What are you youngsters doing?''

Mahad and Mana released the former Pharaoh and Sugoroku gasped. ''Your majesty!'' He fell to his knees and touched the floor with his forehead. Yuna was immediately in front of him, hoisting him up.

''Shimon, you need not kneel before me.'' She soothed as she hugged the man who gave life to her mother. Sugoroku, the reincarnation of the Grand Vizier Shimon and the queen's father, hugged his only granddaughter as he let his own tears soak her clothing.

''Athena. I cannot believe that you are finally back!''

''I'm back now, Shimon. No need for tears. All three of you.'' Mahad and Mana chocked a sob while Shimon tried to stop shaking.

00000

After all three fateful servants calmed down and were assured that their Pharaoh won't just vanish, the four ancient souls sat at the cash register and chatted for an hour, catching up on the past five millennia, until they stopped when Yugi walked through the doors.

The boy's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw the hot, girl version of himself and fainted before any explanation could even begin. When he woke up some 20 minutes later, Yuna introduced herself, leaving out the part that she was a Seraph and asked him if he could treat her as if they were cousins. Yugi was still a bit dumbstruck by her appearance but he accepted her wholeheartedly.

That night, Yugi had the best meal of his young life. Sure Mana and Mahad were incredible cooks, but Yuna could be called an expert. Easily absorbing the recipe and letting her natural grace and intellect follow the instructions, the meal she made was something Yugi was going to drool over whenever he thought about it for the rest of his life. Yuna offered to be the one to make the meals as her repayment for staying with them, even as all four occupants of the Kame Game Shop said that she shouldn't look at it that way.

After dinner, they played games till midnight, all determined to defeat Yuna, who they now called Queen of Games. Mahad dutifully offered Yuna his bed and that he will take the couch, but Yuna had insisted until Mahad begged her, saying that Seth was going to haunt his dreams. Even though Yugi didn't understand the joke, he laughed along with the others. Since Yuna didn't have a choice in the matter, she slept int Mahad's bed until she heard Yugi whimpering in the middle of the night.

Going to the boy's room, she saw him having a nightmare and she witnessed the first sings that there was hope for her dream of Guardians and humans having a bond as Mana soothed her charge. Checking up on Shimon's reincarnation and seeing him peaceful, Yuna went back to bed and wondered what her own charge was doing at this hour.

As thoughts of her new charge she didn't even know plugged her, Yuna realized that she couldn't sleep. It was already late and she had agreed to Mana's insisting that she show her around the city tomorrow early in the morning. Seeing as she had no other choice, Yuna called upon her shadow powers and recited a quick spell, allowing her to fall into blissful slumber.

00000

Yugi felt weird leaving the Game Shop alone. Usually Mana was walking with him to school, but today she was going to skip and show their new Guest around town on roller blades. It had been a bit funny when Yuna first stepped on her feet and almost fell on her butt, but Yugi gaped at her as she started riding almost as good as Mana just a minute later. When the girls had took off, it was Yuna who knew better how to blade.

Yugi had gawked in the same spot for entire five minutes until Mahad reminded him that he had to go to school.

Now, as he walked through the school gates, he wondered what his friends would think of him being here without his Guardian. Mana was a very responsible Guardian and for her not to be with her often bullied charge meant that something really important was going on. Of course, no bullies dared pick on him now since his friends. Jou and Honda, loved to fight and jumped at any opportunity.

''Yo, Yug!'' Said blond and brunet sped towards them with an older, tall, sexy blond, amethyst-eyed female and a younger redhead with hazel eyes tailing behind them calmly. The blond was Jou's Guardian, Mai Kujaku or Mai Valentine, and the redhead was his younger sister, Shizuka. Mai was a nurse in their school and Shizuka was just starting out this year. Honda Hiroto had a bit of a crush on her, while Yugi didn't doubt his blond friend's feeling for his blond Guardian were those meant for Guardians. Guardians were allowed to only be in a relationship with other Guardians of the same race. A Guardian and human falling in love was the greatest taboo that anyone could think off and the lovebirds were immediately separated. Mana had once told Yugi that it wasn't always like that, but Yugi couldn't imaging, for the life of him, why such a rule would come to exist all of the sudden.

''Hey guys!'' He waited for his friends. When they caught up to him, Honda and Jou gave him noggies.

''What's up, Yugi? Where's Mana?'' Asked Honda as Mai and Shizuka came to stand with them.

''Oh, Mana wasn't feeling so well and so she stayed home.'' Yugi hated lying to his friends, but he knew that they would blurt out the truth if they knew.

''Is she okay?'' Shizuka asked. worrying for the lively Guardian.

''She'll be fine with a bit rest.'' Was all Yugi said and his friends changed the topic as they made their way to their high school. When they got there, they met up with Tea, the Bakuras and the Ishtar twins from Egypt. Marik and Malik were nearly identical, only their hair and built was a bit different. Both had sandy blond hair and lavender eyes. Bakura was the first to ask where his fellow Ancient One was and he frowned when Yugi told him the same lie. He worried that this time the disappointment was to much but was snapped out of his thoughts as Seto Kaiba exited his limo.

Just as the elegant brunet made his way to the school gates, they heard someone yelling at whoever had pushed them and a girl crashed straight into the Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corp, sending them both to the ground.

 _Earlier ..._

Mana and Yuna happily laughed as they skated through the streets of Domino, bringing back memories when they ran through the old Memphis as kids, 5000 years ago. Naturally a competitor, Yuna had pushed herself to her limits to learn to skate as soon as she could. Her grace allowed her to learn quickly and soon she and Mana were riding at top speed through the busy city.

Mana had planed every place where she was going to take her friend to and they had one hell of a time! But she wanted to show Yuna the high school she'd be attending from tomorrow as soon as possible, so after showing her the park and pastry shop, Mana set course for Domino High School.

Yuna, not really caring where they're going, got lost in thought as she followed her friend around. It felt wonderful to once again hear birds sing and feel the Sun's warmth on her skin. The gentle wind reminded her, however, that her wings are currently off limits for her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Mana take a hold of her wrist. Looking to her childhood friend in confusion, Yuna released a yell as her friend used her arm as a catapult of sorts and thrust her forward, using her wings and what little was left of her Shadow powers to make Yuna go incredibly fast. Seeing that she was about to crash into a boy, Yuna tried to stop but it was fruitless.

Colliding with the guy, the two teens started falling to the ground. A familiar jolt ran through Yuna and she acted without thinking. Taking the guy's head, she drew it to her chest and flipped their position so that she ended up to fall first.

However, Seto ,too, felt the need to protect the one that crashed into him so he did the same and being bigger and stronger Seto was the one that ended up being on the ground when they crashed. Letting out a grunt, Seto released the girl (he realized having felt her chest) when he felt her trying to get up and was ready to yell at her, only for all air to leave his lungs.

As Yuna propped herself up on Seto's chest, straddling his waist, she rubbed her head while keeping her eyes closed so she didn't see that the whole Domino High was staring at her with different variations of lust and jealousy. None of them had ever seen a girl with features like her's and it drove them to wonder who the beauty straddling the CEO was.

Seto stared up at the beautiful girl on his chest as she opened her eyes and rubies met sapphires. Both blushed as they realized in what position they were, but neither could move. Seto was still clutching the girl's waist and Yuna still had hands on Seto's chest. But neither could believe the eyes they saw. Yuna gasped as she realized that these eyes were the same as her cousin's used to be. Looking over the brunet, the former Pharaoh realized she found her High Priest's reincarnation and she could have cried at seeing that he was healthy, although really tired and sad.

To Seto, the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't understand from where. He had never seen her before, that he was sure of. The girl had features that one simply could not forget. However, he stiffened when he saw a flicker of a familiar aura around her. It was that of a Guardian, of an angel to be precise. But the aura was so fleeting that he couldn't be sure.

He focused back on the girl's face when she started speaking. ''I am sorry. I did not wish to collide with you. A friend of mine pushed me,'' She turned to glare at where Mana had stood and Seto saw her aura on the other side of the High School's wall. ''And I could not stop in time.''

''It's fine.'' Seto was shocked by the gentleness in his voice as he said this. Yuna turned to look at him and she flashed him an incredible smile that made the whole school weak at the knees. Seto was speechless as he watched Yuna carefully, gracefully get to her feet and extend a hand for him to get up as well. The students nearly died as the CEO took the offered hand and let the girl hoist him up.

Before Seto could say anything, Yuna waved to him and was off just as Mana sped through the gates as some teacher yelled for her to come back, Yuna hot on her heels, yelling at her to stop so she could clover her.

The rest of the day Seto spent in a daze as he thought of the beautiful girl that had bumped into him. Her features were far too exotic for her to be Japanese and she spoke too politely for her to be merely a foreigner. The whole school was asking him about the girl, but Seto ignored them like he usually does. Surprisingly enough, Yugi was questioned as well but the midget's friends didn't let others annoy him too much.

As he made his way from his limo to the KC HQ building, Seto heard Mana's voice as she skated as fast as she could, only greeting him with a brief ''Kaiba'' before disappearing out of his sight just as the same girl who had crashed into him this morning crash into him again. However, Yuna ended up on the bottom this time. Seto stared at the girl beneath him and really started to wonder if it was possible that the girl was a goddess or something. The skateboard Yuna had been using rolled a little bit ahead and the two snapped out of their staring contest as Seto's security guards tried to catch Yuna, thinking her to be threat.

Yuna was off before they could even exchange a word this time.

That night, Seto came back home at six, scaring the shit out of his little brothers since he never came back before ten, and he went to bed at around 10.30 after never once going into his home office.

00000

Yuna was no better the next morning. Even as Mana giggled while she helped the Pharaoh make breakfast, all Yuna could think about was the boy. That boy was no doubt her cousin's reincarnation and she was sure she was missing something else in this picture. She was still thinking about it as she followed Mana and Yugi to her new school. They were a bit early since Yuna needed to speak with the principle, so Mana and her childhood friend went to his office as Yugi waited for his friends to gt there.

Yuna finally snapped out of it as she and Mana knocked on the principle's door.

When he let them in, Yuna were surprised to see that he was an elderly man with a rather young looking Guardian. She was one of those formal looking angels of the first class, but her brown eyes glowed with gentle kindness.

''Ah, you must be out new Guardian student!'' The principle said as he stood up and bowed to the girl just as his Guardian did as well. Yuna looked a bit shocked but Mana explained that a lot more Guardians and humans knew of her than she would have thought.

''I see... ''

''Anyway, you are very welcome to our school Your Highness. Please, if anything is the matter, come here straight away.''

Yuna nodded, but she knew that she would be able to deal with anything thrown her way, be it physical or verbal.

''May I ask?'' The Guardian asked and Yuna nodded. ''Who is your Guardian?''

Yuna thought about it but decided to tell them, since their reaction might tell her something. ''I don't really know. All the Council said was that he is what they called the 'Best punishment'.'' The principle's and his Guardian's eyes widened and they tensed up. ''His name is Seto. That's all I know.''

The Guardian, her name was Mikaro, took a step toward the Seraph and asked in a growl. ''Do you see this as a punishment, _your Majesty_?'' She spat.

Yuna looked at her in all seriousness. ''I would not have saved the human race 5000 years ago if I considered any one of them unworthy of it, so no. I do not see this as a punishment, but I do wish to make it so that no one else ever has the chance to call this boy as such.''

After a few minutes of them just staring the Pharaoh down, Mikaro and her charge relaxed. ''Then I wish to inform you that he is a student of this school. He's in Mana's class. He's very intelligent, but lonely. He doesn't have any friends here.''

Yuna nodded. She didn't have to ask. She knew people like that, Seth was always like that.

The principle signed her entrance papers and told her one last bit of information. ''He is taking care of two younger brothers, all on his own.''

Yuna smiled sadly. Yes, he sounds almost exactly like Seth.

''Well, that is all girls. Now head off to class before you are late.''

As the two girls left, Mikaro turned to her charge. ''Do you think she will be able to draw him out of his shell?''

Otako Sikuragi, who acted as Mikaro's older brother, looked out the window as a tall brunet walked into the school from his limo. ''I really hope so, Mika-chan. I really hope so. He can't continue like this.''

Mikaro nodded, knowing that her charge loved his job because he could never have kids of his own, therefore looked at all the students as his kids.

00000

As Seto sat into his seat, the teacher waled in. Their math teacher may look like an angel (figuratively speaking), but she was a devil on the inside(figuratively speaking, ... again)! Chono-sensei was the closest you'd find to a tormentor in the teacher world, or that's what the students of Domino High say. But Seto knew a far worse teacher and tormentor, so he ignored their wailing as best as he could, but some were _really loud_! It easily got on his nerves and he often had the urge to just snap at them all, but then the teacher would send him to talk to the principle and his Guardian, and he hated how they seem to think that because of all the things that happened to him he was some misunderstood soul that was as fragile as silence.

Just as Chono-sensei started calling their names, Seto's phone rang and he got up and went to answer it. He ignored the yelling teacher and stepped out just as someone bumped into him, again, but he managed to gather his footing before he fell to the ground again. His hands grabbed a slim waist as he tried to steady the person who crashed into him and he recognized it. His eyes widened as he looked down at the girl who had bumped into him twice before and saw her looking up at him with the same shocked expression.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Seto realized that his phone had stopped ringing. Looking at the screen while he still held the girl, he saw that it was just one of those annoying businessmen he had already turned down for company merging projects and offers. Putting away his phone, he became aware of Mana almost choking on her own laughter at the irony of the situation.

He looked back to the girl he still held onto as she chuckled and spoke. ''We really must stop meeting like this. We could end up hurt.'' Her voice was gentle and sweet like honey, but Seto could hear the strength hidden within the gentle tone that he realized was not fake. He looked at the crimson eyes that had held him captive the last few times and he saw a genuine innocence in them that took his breath away. Yugi, who everyone knew was far too innocent for his age, paled in comparison to this girl, She seemed to be purer than snow.

As he realized what she had said, Seto stunned everyone when he cracked a sarcastic smile that wasn't mocking. ''I guess you're right. Especially if we only exchange a few words every other time it happens.'' The beautiful girl stepped out of his arms and Seto suddenly realized that he was feeling empty again. He hadn't even realized that the emptiness had disappeared until it came back, but it seemed dulled now. Deciding that he would think about it later, Seto extended his hand. ''Since we already met, but never exchanged names, I think now would be as good a time as any.''

Yuna smiled up at the brunet as she took his hand and gave it a good squeeze as they formally introduced themselves. ''I am Mouto Yuna. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.''

Seto raised an eyebrow. ''A Mouto, huh?'' She nodded. ''I guess I should have realized that earlier from the hair.'' Now Yuna arched a fine, amused eyebrow. ''Never the less, it's not that important. I am Kaiba Seto.''

Yuna chocked on her breath as she realized who this boy was, both in her past life and the new, current one. When she remembered what the Council said about Seto being their best punishment, she growled. Now she understood everything a lot more clearly. When she realized that Seto was giving her a strange look, she shook her head and said she just realized something.

''You don't say?'' He said in arrogant amusement. ''Well, you're right. I am Seto Kaiba, child billionaire and CEO of Kaba Corp.''

''What?'' Yuna asked, but she recognized the name Kaiba. Yugi had shown her some of their toys and Shimo- ... Sugoroku had given her a Duel Disk and pack of Duel Monsters Cards to make a deck for a game that was similar to their old Shadow Duels. She was surprised to see all the monsters come to life without magic, but she realized quickly that they were just images and found the game rather fun. She played against both Yugi and Sugoroku as soon as she learned the rules and kicked both of their Mouot butts, showing them that her gaming skills hadn't lessened in the past few millennia.

''You don't know that?'' A kid near the door asked, sounding surprised.

Yuna peaked her head into the room, making everyone freeze at the pretty face as they stared openly at her. ''I kind of just moved here yesterday.''

''I'll show ya around!'' Jou yelled, wanting to spend as much time with the beauty as he could, and was soon echoed by the other students until Chono-sansei started yelling at them all.

A minute or so later, principle Sikuragi came in with his Guardian tailing him, trying to stop the chaos.

''What's even going on here?''

Mana finally stopped giggling and told him what happened in great detail, even what happened yesterday, making the duo in question frown while their cheeks heated up. The principle sighed, making him sound like some old martyr or something as he said ''I guess that since they know each other, he could be her school guide until she settles in and gets her own books.''

''Oh, hell no!'' Most of the boys yelled as Bakura kept staring at the girl in contemplation and Yugi snickered with Ryou.

''I could do it.'' Mana said, although she knew the principal was playing matchmaker with Guardians and Charges right now.

''Yeah, let Mana do it! Don't let that bastard scare her off! That's what he does best!'' One guy in particular yelled, not wanting this piece of eye candy to leave before he could score. He almost jumped back in fright as the girl sent him such a glare that it outdone even Kaiba's angriest expression. Everyone stared at the temper they thought this girl didn't have with the sweet face and hot body.

Yuna walked over to the guy and started playing with the buttons of his white shirt that goes with the uniform and the guy blushed. The delicate hand started creping towards his collar as the girl smirked seductively. ''You know, not long ago I had a cousin who was cold towards everyone but those few people he considered precious ... ''

''R-really now?'' Was all he could say as the small hand came right under his neck. ''What happened to him? Killed himself after his girlfriend left him?'' The idiot boldly mocked and Mana frowned. Yuna just smiled at the teen.

He chocked as the surprisingly strong hand as Yuna drew her to her hight. She leaned to his ear and said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

''He died protecting his country after I left. But that's not the point. The point is that every time someone like you looked at me like you all are now and made it obvious what you want,'' At this she almost kneed him in the groin, ''He would make sure they could never have kids, be it castration or other ways ... '' The guy gulped and Yuna pushed him away from herself. Looking at everyone present, Yuna almost radiated with Shadow Powers as she spoke in the most authoritative voice she could manage.

''All those here, listen and spread the word: If I ever hear that anyone has acted that way towards Seto-kun or anyone, I'll make you regret the day you were born, either it be human or Guardian who breaks this rule.''

The class gapped as she calmly walked pass the frozen boy and sat at the desk right next to the CEO's. She crossed her arms, leaned back and stared out the window, completely ignoring everyone, until finally sighing and looking the only Ancient White Demon straight in the eyes.

''You might as well stop staring, Thief. It's rude.''

Said thief's jaw dropped open and Mana grinned from ear to ear as she sat next to her Charge.


	7. Chap 7 Real Guardians

The school was buzzing as each student talked about the new girl who disapproves of mocking the so called 'punishment'. Seto had never before felt so many eyes on him, even when he just enrolled into the school after defeating his stepfather. This was crazy! It didn't make any sense!

Seto swore the girl did it just to annoy him, but she didn't make any attempt to talk to him after that and she returned to the gentle girl that answered everyone's questions, that knew all the answers a teacher could search for in the classes and she even shared her lunch with some nerd that lost his own to some bully. Said bully looked scared of his own shadow when she finished talking to him and he even apologized to the nerd.

Seto, for the first time, didn't know what to think of someone. This Yuna was a bigger mystery than even the Ancient Ones were. And the strangest thing was that Bakura seemed to want to get a chance to talk to her alone. He got his chance after lunch and he looked relieved of something and even smiled at his Charge, something that never happened in public.

As the CEO got ready for gym class, he wondered if this girl can really fight and keep to her word that she would make anyone who bullied or mocked others see the error of their ways. Deciding to think about that later, he walks out of the changing rooms and heads to the gym, but he was stopped by the head cheerleader, a girl named Lucy Smith from America. She had long, ironed and dyed blond hair, green eyes and a birthmark under her left eye. She had a good figure and large chest, making her one of the most popular girls in school combined with her bad attitude. She had a Black Angel of the second level for a Guardian, Mike.

Seto frowned as she stopped him with a hand on his elbow. ''What do you want?'' He snapped.

''I wanted to talk to you.'' She all but purred, batting her fake eyelashes at him.

The brunet snorted. ''You just did. Now get lost.''

She pouted prettily. ''But I wanted to tell you something really important!''

Seto arched an eyebrow, silently giving her ten seconds to speak and be done with it.

''I like you. I wanted to ask you if you'd want to go out with me?'' Lucy said in the most seductive voice she could. ''I mean, you're the hottest, most popular guy in the school and I'm the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Don't you think we make the perfect couple?''

Kaiba barked out a cold, snide laugh that froze the girl to the core. ''Is that all you had to say? Good. Now leave me alone.''

As he walked away, Lucy launched for his arm as she tried to change his mind, but Seto instinctively acted as soon as he felt someone trying to hold his arm back. Quickly and fiercely, he pulled his arm forward, throwing the girl off balance. He grabbed the hands holding his arm, twisted them and threw the girl as far from him as possible. Lucy's back hit a wall and she fell to the ground.

Realizing what he had just done, Seto turned to walk away and get her some water and maybe apologize when he felt the presence of her Guardian getting closer. He barely dodged in time before Mike could pounce on him. Gritting his teeth, Seto avoided another pounce and almost missed a punch aimed for his gut.

00000

In the gym, Yuna felt the familiar jolt run through her and she took off without saying a word to anyone. Running as fast as she can, Yuna used some of her Shadow Powers to gain more speed.

00000

Although Seto was an experienced fighter and knew a good number of martial arts, he couldn't stand against a Guardian protecting its Charge for long. He had been able to land a punch in Mike's face and a good kick at his back, but now Mike was gathering his energy to blast him away. He had already dodged five of these attacks and one of them had nearly hit home, therefore stealing some of his energy. Seto knew that Guardian's are far stronger when their Charge is in any kind of danger or hurting. Lucy hurt her back slightly and was frustrated. That was enough for Mike to attack and even kill Seto since he was the cause of both.

Just as Seto hit a wall and thought that this was it, a flash of three-colored hair caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Yuna crashed into Mike's middle and sent them both rolling a couple of times on the floor. The blast was absorbed by some Shadow that had surrounded Yuna and the girl was quickly back on her feet with a back flip. Standing closer to Seto, Yuna took a fighting stance as Mike got up.

Glaring at the new girl, Mike charged, Yuna copying him, keeping him as far away from Seto as possible. The two humans watched as the Black Angel attacked the new girl and Yuna decided not to use any more of her powers. Seto didn't trust Guardians, so she will have to win this fight without them. Good thing her cousin, Seth, was an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat and taught her everything he knew, along with her usual lessons with her father's commanders. Using their clasped hands, Yuna twisted her body and threw her opponent off balance, making him stumble forward. Taking the advantage, Yuna took both of his arms and forced them behind his back, crossed them and pushed them upwards.

Mike cried out and tried to wriggle out of her grip, but Yuna knew how to stop him when she just pressed a finger to a sensitive pressure point which made him go slack in her hands. Pushing him away from herself, she let him fall to the floor and he was up after a few moments of collecting himself. He was panting, but he charged at her and almost succeeded in pining her to the floor. Since she was just the tiniest bit faster, Yuna had dodged right in time, but it brought her closer to where Seto was watching the fight.

Moving to the other side of the room as fast as she could, Mike ran after her and they collided again, their arms shaking from the force they were using as they tried to push the other away by their clasped hands.

''Why are you protecting him?'' Mike hissed out as Yuna didn't let up in their fight. ''Why are you stopping me from doing my job as a Guardian?''

Yuna hissed right back at him in the language only Guardians understood. ''Other than the fact that he is my Charge, a real Guardian's job and responsibility is to stop anything from happening to their Charge, not to try and beat someone up after your Charge has already been harmed!''

''What do you mean?'' He asked in the same language.

''You saw how I came before he got hurt? That's how a Guardian should do their job!'' Yuna yelled and pushed the other Guardian back. Mike stumbled back,but he wasn't ready for Yuna to pounce on him as soon as she got the chance. The Seraph sat on his midsection as she tried to pin him down, but Mike wasn't giving up either. Rolling with the girl, he pinned her under him and flushed at how erotic the situation was. Seizing her chance, Yuna rolled them again and this time she made sure to secure her grip on Mike's hadns, effectively pinning him in place.

''A Guardian's job is to get to their Charge before the charge is inflicted by anything, to make sure nothing and no one hurts them! I would have gotten here a lot faster if I haven't had my powers sealed away!''

Mike stopped struggling and stared at Yuna in confusion. ''What do you mean? You came so fast!''

Yuna didn't move her hands from their position. She knew what was coming as soon as this was out. ''I ran here. I have no powers due to the Council.''

''But how?''

Yuna prepared for the reaction. ''The Shadows obey me. I am the only Guardian who can really use them.''

Mike frowned. ''That doesn't make any sense! Only humans can have Shadow Powers! The only exception was ...'' Silence followed as Mike trailed off and Yuna saw the gears in his head putting the information together. Since the humans can't ever learn the language Guardians share unless they become Guardians themselves, Yuna's hinted secret was safe from her should-be Charge.

''YOU BITCH!'' Mike exploded and used a lot more of his powers than was healthy so he could free himself. Yuna relented and prepared for a serious fight. The two humans stared in shock as Mike tried to really kill their new student. The Guardian was moving a lot faster than before and he didn't take notice of the damage he was making in his failed attempts to destroy the Seraph.

Mike tried to punch her but Yuna easily caught the fist aimed for her face. The Black Angel hissed at her. ''It's all your fault!''

The Pharaoh arched her eyebrow, annoying her opponent even more. He tried to punch her with his other hand, but the First Ancient One caught it just as easily as she did the first punch.

''It's all your fault! You're the one responsible for our pathetic fate!'' Mike snarled at the girl who save humanity. ''If you hadn't interfered back then, we'd all be free! You betrayed us! And all because of a _single pathetic **human** boy_! !''

Yuna's eyes flashed and before any of them knew it, the Pharaoh had slammed Mike against the farthest wall. Lucy yelled out in horror as Yuna easily lifted the Guardian and hissed in his face.

''No one, and I _mean_ NO ONE says that about my cousin and _lives to regret it_!''

Mike smirked cruelly at the girl, despite being terrified. The red eyes were the scariest thing he had ever witnessed as well as the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes on.

''I see that the legends about you being merciful are just myths and lies!''

Yuna laughs into his face. ''You don't even know who you're dealing with!''

''I know you well enough, Dirty Angel! You betrayed your own kind for the humans! And now that you're back, you're terrorizing both humans and Guardians alike! Just look at what you did to that bully, Ushio!''

Yuna arched an eyebrow at him. ''I didn't lay a finger on Ushio.''

''WHAT!?'' All three occupants in the room yelled, not believing what she said. Ushio had been so terrified that many had thought he had seen death itself!

''I simply informed him of what kind of fate had awaited those like him from where I come from. He simply realized the error of his ways from my words alone. As for being merciful ... It's true. I was the one that stopped that same boy I came to Earth for from bestowing the cruelest punishments on those who rightfully deserved them. I never allowed blood to be spilled while I walked Egypt's sands as Pharaoh. Learn that quickly.'' With that, as if to prove her point, Yuna let go of the other and started walking off.

Utterly ashamed and his pride bruised, Mike spread out his wings and charged enough energy to seriously injure Yuna should she be hit. He tried to attack her, but Yuna spun around at the right moment just as Seto exclaimed her name. She made sure Mike's energy attack was the first thing to hit the wall behind them and they crashed through. The humans ran to see what happened to the Guardians just as Yuna flipped their positions and used Mike as a jumping platform. She caught the flag that dangled from a post as she fell and saved herself any serious injuries other than a really bruised arm and side as she hit the hard wall of the school. Mike, on the other hand, crashed hard into the ground bellow, but it didn't take him even a minute to recover from it as he flew straight at Yuna, but she swatted at him and he crashed through the entire school, informing everyone of the fight going on.

Students ran out of the school, Guardians looking after their charges as Mike flew back, right in front of Yuna and formed a huge energy ball, ready to send it straight at the Seraph and destroy the entire school with her. Seeing this, as well as that her new Charge was in danger because of it, Yuna rotated the flag so she was facing Mike head on. She let go of the flag as the Black Angel fired his attack and quickly formed two orbs in her hand, the right one holding Light as the left one had the Shadow orb and in front of her chest formed a ball of pure energy. Slamming the two robs into the energy ball, a wave of indescribable energy exploded and spread through the entire town as a huge shield enveloped the school.

Seto and the others watched in astonished fascination as the huge ball of essence-energy was deflected by a mere shield and drained off all energy. The ball of energy dissolved and Yuna landed in a crouch, flinching as her right foot crashed first to the ground. Looking up at Mike, she acted quickly as she saw him starting to fall as he spent the last of his energy, causing his wings to fold back into his back. Yuna was lucky that Bakura had acted just as quickly, because she was injured and she would have dropped her fellow Guardian without his help.

Recovering from their shock, the school nurse and Mai (in charge of Guardians) rushed to the hurt Black Angel's side. Lucy, too, ran to her Guardian and she was about to accuse Yuna of his condition when the Legendary Seraphim spoke.

''A Real Guardian doesn't hurt humans, no matter what they might have done to his/her Charge. Real Guardians watch over their humans and treat them as equal. Real Guardians help their Charge's friends. A Real Guardian never complains about his destiny and loves his job. A Real Guardian is alway by their Charge's side and offers comfort and help. should it be needed or not. Guardianship is a blessing, not a curse. We learn form humans as much as they learn from us.''

All Guardians stared after the retreating figure as she went from one teen to the other, asking if they were alright, then doing the same with the adults and making extra sure that Seto and Lucy were alright, since they were resent during the fight.

Mike, as he was being escorted to the Upper World for a proper rest, thought about the Legendary Nameless Pharaoh and decided that he wanted to try living as the Guardian she suggested them all to be.

As a Real Guardian.


	8. Chap 8 I want to know you

As Seto was greeted by his brothers that day, he couldn't really focus. His work had been pathetic because all he could think about was that new girl. He was now sure Yuna was a Guardian, but he couldn't place his finger on which one she was. Her aura was completely hidden, but he had heard her speak in the language only Guardians know and he had seen her fight.

Now that he knew that about her, he didn't know what to think of it.

Yuna wasn't like the other Guardians. She was a free Guardian, with no charge and obviously a lot stronger than her weak aura would lead one to think. She looked after all humans she saw were in trouble, further puzzling the young CEO. Usually, Guardians only looked after their own charges and maybe their families, but Yuna is the first Guardian Seto saw taking care of everyone around her. She seemed perfectly capable in a fight, but she claims that she would rather deal with things in easier, less harmful ways.

Yuna thought that humans are equal to Guardians, something no other Guardian seems to think. Not even those who don't despise their duty to guard humans. The only people Seto knew that believed so were the Ancient Ones and his first ever Guardian, Judai. Judai had only just turned into a Guardian when he annoyed the Council and they gave him Guardianship over Seto, so he hadn't forgotten what it means to be human. He didn't judge Earthlings and he honestly liked Seto. That's why he stayed so long with the brunet all those years ago.

Yuna was a wild card that no one knew. She was shrouded in mystery, yet she didn't hide her true self. What she believed to be wrong, she tried to fix. Seto had never seen an angel with power like Yuna's. Just thinking how she had protected the school made him shudder as he remembered the amount of energy it that shield had reflected. Yuna obviously wasn't an ordinary Guardian. Mana's and Bakura's behavior towards the girl were proof enough. Bakura never behaved, yet he made sure he was in line whenever the crimson-eyed beauty was around.

Seto sighed as his brothers ran up to him and hugged him.

''Hi Nii-sama!'' Mokuba yelled as soon as he let go of Seto's waist.

''Welcome home, Seto-nii!'' Noah greeted.

The brunet smirked at his younger brothers. Mokuba, although not looking it, was Seto's only relative he still cared for after their father's death, while Noah was Gozaboro Kaiba's only biological son, but the man had found a way to freeze the poor boy in time when Noah got a bit too sickly for the bastard's taste, and he stayed that way until Seto accidentally found him in one of the old labs when he was destroying the weapons labs after taking over Kaiba Corp. He had saved the boy's life and accepted him as if they were blood brothers, giving him a space in his heart right next to Mokuba's.

He ruffled green and black hair as he greeted the boy's back. ''So what have you brats been up to?'' Both boy protested at being called brats, but Mokuba was fast to realize that something was bothering his older brother again. The young CEO had been distracted ever since that strange Guardian had saved him, but this was getting a tad bit too much.

''Nii-sama, did something happen today?''

Seto sighed as he told his little brothers what he had witnessed that day and both Mokuba and Noah raised their eyebrows as Seto talked about the new Guardian. Usually, the brunet didn't give a flying fuck about what each of those Guardians do in school. or anywhere really, but he had obviously taken an interest in this Yuna girl.

''What do you think I should do?''

Both preteens exchanged looks as they pondered this. Mokuba had learned long ago that most Guardians don't even care for their own charges, let alone other humans, so he didn't really trust this Yuna girl until he met her. Seto had been hurt too many times and he didn't deserve to suffer again.

''Make absolutely sure that she's a Guardian first, Seto. Don't jump to conclusions.''

''She spoke in that language, so I'm certain she's a Guardian. A powerful one.'' The CEO grumbled.

''Then find out who's Guardian she is and what she wants! Figure her out!'' Noah advised.

Seto grumbled again. ''Easier said then done. No one seems to really know much about her, although Mana and Bakura seem to know something. But I know that if she's close to them, they won't talk and there's no way I'm going to ask that stupid principle! And asking her in person is out of the question!'' Seto sighed. "As for figuring her out ... That's going to be near impossible! It's like mystery is a cape she's wearing!"

The boys thought about it for a moment, before Mokuba gave his Nii-sama a suggestion.

''Maybe you should just ignore her until she shows some signs of trying to manipulate you, or humiliate you or just hints that she's your Guardian. She might just be an ordinary girl, er Guardian, that happened to be there when you got in trouble.''

The brunet sighed. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but he still didn't trust the crimson eyed girl. ''I'll ... see what she wants with time. Now, come on you two. Dinner should be ready.''

00000

In the Kame Game Shop, Sugoroku Mouto had to wonder just how much the Pharaoh of Egypt had changed since the last time he had know her as Shimon. Yuna Athena was every bit stubborn as her Earthly cousin, Seth, had been. but she had compassion for others that the High Priest had reserved for only her and no one else. So similar, yet so different. The first Ancient One sure hasn't changed over the last few millennia and that was proven when she let out a string of curses she had learned form her older cousin as a child when Mahad pured one of his potions over her wounded leg and used what little Shadow Magic he still had at his disposal to heal the royal's leg faster.

Mahad and Sugoroku both scowled at the girl as she continued to curse in her mother language from when she was the Princess of Egypt. ''If Seth were alive now, his ears would be bleeding.'' The old man reprimanded his once granddaughter, even though he knew it was futile. Seth was the only one who knew how to get the stubborn girl to listen and both of the ancient advisers wished the witty Priest was there in his original form instead of just as the reincarnation, Seto Kaiba.

Yuna snorted. Her cousin was no saint and she had learned it all from him anyway.

Mana snickered as the Legendary Seraphim pouted at the absence of her cousin, but she had been told that Seth had turned down the offer to become a Guardian because he said he would never work with the Angel Council. That was actually one of the many reasons the Council hated Seto. Seth had figured out that the Council only wanted to try and severe their relationships with the Seraph, therefore he insisted that he will reincarnate, no matter what the head seven say, and be by her side as he had been all his life. The head seven were more than displeased when Seth did indeed reincarnate, but Seto was nothing like his past self. The key characteristics were still the same, but many things changed. Seth was only a base for Seto's soul, and the Council made sure that that base didn't give the boy Seth's enormous power. Unfortunately, Seto had full access to the High Priest's memory, and should something happen to awoken it, the CEO would eventually discover how to use his soul like his ancestor had. And with Seth's memories would come new understanding towards Guardians, and the head seven didn't doubt that Seto would side with Yuna.

Yugi looked on curiously as his grandfather and the two Guardians continued talking with their new house guest while Mahad fixed her up after her treatment. He still couldn't believe how powerful the girl turned out to be. It hadn't taken much time for that forcefield to manifest and she had even been able to catch her opponent as he fell. Yuna was obviously a lot stronger than her aura hinted.

''How did you do that?''

The three Guardians and Sugoroku turned to Yugi as he asked that. The old man looked confused and Mahad was far too focused on the girl's injury for him to really register what the amethyst-eyed child was asking. ''What do you meant, Yugi?''

''I mean, how did Yuna make that forcefield while using shadows and light?''

The two older men froze and sharply looked at the girl in question. Yuna shrugged as she formed an essence energy ball and an orb of Light and Shadow like she had that afternoon. Mahad's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Sugoroku flinched. Yuna demonstrated with a lot less power how the two orbs merge with the pure energy and explained how the universe came to be when the Almighty Power Up There collided Light with Shadows.

''Yugi doesn't need to know all of that, especially how yo know it! Your majesty, you're supposed to keep a low profile! Because of this, you'll attract too much unwanted attention to yourself! What if _he_ finds out where you are?!'' A hysteric Mahad shrieked, confusing Yugi even further.

''Who's _he_?''

Yuna shook her head and told him it's nothing to be concerned over. ''I'll have to face him eventually. I just don't want to drag anyone else into this.'' With that, Yuna left the house and went for a walk. Mana and Mahad were about to go after her but Sugoroku stopped them.

''Leave her be for now. From what I heard, many memories were touched upon and I think it's best to let her cool down a bit. She'll feel better in an hour or so. You know that she was always like that. And besides,'' His face darkened. ''You know that she was reminded of her cousin, but that man is no longer here as he was when she was ruling over Egypt.'' The two ex-mages lowered their heads, ashamed that they didn't even consider how big an impact it must have left on the girl to see a face exactly like Seth's, yet for it not to be him.

''Um, can I ask something?'' Yugi hesitantly spoke up. The three ancient souls looked over to the timid boy and Mana chuckled at his antics.

''I believe that was a question just now, but go ahead and ask another one.'' She winked at him and Yugi blushed a cherry red. Even after years of Mana teasing him, he was still not used to it.

''Um, you guys keep referring to Yuna-san as 'your majesty' and similar things like that, right?'' The three nodded warily. ''Why?''

Dead silence.

Yugi stared in shock as all color left the three faces he knew so well as they prepared to tell him of the most unfortunate fate that has ever been bestowed on humanity and of the one person who cared enough to stop it.

00000

Yuna wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but the unfamiliar streets weren't giving her the comfort the streets of Memphis once used to, when she was a human child, upset at something happening to her earthly family. The last time she did this was on the night before Zork the Dark one got to Memphis and Seth got her to come back to the palace and held her as his for one last night. The Pharaoh had been thinking of ways to protect the unborn child Seth had made with her a few weeks prior, when they first made love, when she sacrifices herself tomorrow and she finally found a way. That was her last gift to Seth and Egypt.

Now, there was no one that cared that she could only be comforted by her cousin and his name was so casually slipped into conversation. Seth was her whole world for a bigger part of her earthly life as Princes Athena, as well as when she was the Pharaoh of Egypt. He had been the reason she first gave humanity a chance to reach perfection through their mistakes and the lessons they should learn from them. When she had seen him that fateful day, she knew that he and the rest of humanity couldn't possibly be like what the Council told her they were. So she had jumped at the first opportunity and she lived as Seth's cousin.

Now, five thousand years later, she didn't regret her decision other than Guardians hating their jobs and Seto taking the brunt of the hatred the council had for her and Seth. He didn't deserve that.

Suddenly, Yuna felt a familiar, dreadful aura nearby and she sped up her pace. A few minutes later she found herself in front of a big, white mansion like a fairytale castle and she felt bits of Seth's spirit. Yuna immediately realized that Seto must be here and the dreadful presence was behind the giant house.

Understanding why a Fallen is here, Yuna used her Shadow Powers and hid from the security cameras and guards, quickly running behind the building. There she saw a Fallen about to enter the house through a window that obviously led to a kitchen. She could see two little boys chatting with a cook and she knew that they are probably Seto's younger brothers or some of their friends. The Fallen had yet to see her so she used the advantage and rammed into him, sending him far away from the mansion.

It was only then that she saw who her opponent was. An ex-Black Angel by the looks of it, still not deceased like many old Fallen Ones become. Only a little of his wings skin had peeled off and his clothes looked like he had been playing in the dirt with tigers.

The Fallen growled at the Seraph, launching for her and trying to get in a good punch. Yuna easily dodged and did a roundhouse kick to his side, once again sending him a bit farther away from the white mansion. The creature groaned in pain but was instantly ready to continue the fight, pouncing on the Dirty Angel.

Unbeknown to them, Seto was watching in astonishment from his kitchen window. He had forced his brothers away from it as soon as he saw a similar creature to the one that had attacked him a few nights ago, but he was curious as to why the attack he had been expecting never came so he looked through the window. He was shocked to see a slight figure fighting the strange looking creature that he guessed once used to be a Black Angel.

 _'So these are the Fallen.'_ The CEO mused as the unfamiliar someone battled said creature. _'But who is that?'_

''Nii-sama! What's going on?'' Mokuba asked as he tugged at Seto's sleeve. Noah was peeking behind Seto's arm, but he couldn't see much.

''I don't know, but a creature like that attacked me a few nights ago.''

The two preteens gasp and quickly peer from behind their overprotective brother at the fight going on outside.

''Can't we do something?'' Noah asked as the unfamiliar figure sent the Fallen flying almost completely off the property and the green-haired youth realized that whoever was fighting out there was trying to protect them.

''I'm afraid not. That thing is a lot more powerful than you'd think.'' As if to prove Seto's point, the Fallen gathered a big orb of dark energy and sent it at the Dirty Angel, who was standing in the same direction as the mansion. Realizing that she can't dodge, Yuna quickly muttered a spell in ancient Egyptian that formed a big, circular wall between herself and the attack. The wall shined in rainbow colors as the attack hit it, but it soon broke the dark energy into smaller balls and sent it back at the attacker as Yuna yelled ''Mirror Force!''.

The fallen only managed to dodge two of the returning missiles and the rest hit him head on. The two younger Kaibas cheered as the Fallen was sent flying even further from their home, but the creature wasn't about to give in so easily. It charged at the Seraph with twin swords enveloped by dark energy and nearly sliced Yuna in half. Seto watched in sudden worry as Yuna growled and dodged another attack. The brunet felt like he should know who was outside, and the figure did seem familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where he could possibly know this person.

Feeling like this might go on like this for quite some time, Yuna decided to end it as soon as she got an opening to gather energy for a good blast. It came after a few more dodged attacks when she jumped far away from the Fallen and Yuna quickly gathered as much of the essence that was available to her but she had to mix it with her soul energy since her powers were sealed off. When she saw that she had enough, she quickly formed an orb of Shadows and of Light. Knowing that she has to be quick, Yuna put up a little spell called Negate Attack in front of her just so she could utter the spell.

As her eyes glowed red and the gold Eye of Ra appeared on the Legendary Seraphim's forehead, Yuna said the last word and she quickly merged the three orbs and a wave of power swept back the Fallen, throwing him back and pinning him to the ground.

'' _Light and Shadow clashed, and everything came to be as it is_!''

The Seraph watched as the Fallen screamed in agony as his body rejects the additional darkness, allowing him to once again become the person he once was, The process was painful and she knew that once he returns to normal, he will never again consider joining Lucifer. Placing her hands on either side of the orb she once again chanted in the same ancient language before clearly stating as she drew back her hands and the new orb separated into two.

'' _Once Light and Shadow separate, what is created shall be undone_!''

The Fallen gave one final, incredibly loud screech that caused the three watching Kaibas to cover their ears as he screamed. When the noise died down, they saw that the person who had fought the Fallen had already left the property.

Just as the three brothers were exiting their mansion hundreds of Guardians descended form the sky, mostly Archangels and Seruvims. They surrounded the brothers as if to protect them, as others went over to where the battle had taken place. No one understood what was going on, other than in the place of the Fallen now lied a Black Angel. He was unconscious, nut he was alive and breathing.

Seto watched as the Head Archangel, Archangel Michael, leaned over the Guardian and gasped as he saw the mark of Fallen Ones simmering away and leaving a pure Black Angel. Looking around, the troops were alarmed that there existed a creature who could turn back Fallen to their original form.

Michael walked over to the three brothers and asked them a single question one could answer.

''Who did this?''

00000

As soon as she knew that the brothers would be safe, Yuna had left the Kaiba property and left for the Kame Game Shop. It must have been pretty late and if Mahad and Sugoroku were awake, they must have been worrying their head off. Yuna opened the portal to the Shadow Realm and quickly went inside, not at all fearing the creatures that lurked just behind the wall of Shadows, and exited outside the Kame Game Shop a few seconds later.

When she entered, she wasn't surprised to see all three of her ancient companions ready to scold her, but one look at her disheveled appearance, they started fussing over their Pharaoh. Yugi watched from the stairway as the three almost smoldered Yuna with attention, but the girl seemed used to it. He still couldn't believe who was living in his house after he was told almost the whole story of how Yuna came to stand once again on Earth. But he guessed it just made sense that way, far more sense than the theories he had thought up.

After nearly an hour of fussing, Yuna finally escaped to her temporary room and fell asleep, all the while wondering if she could really protect Seto with just her Shadow Powers. She was exhausted, since she used a good amount of her soul energy in order to get the Fallen turn back.

That night, Yuna dreamed of two pairs of blue eyes, while Seto couldn't help but wonder if it had been Yuna who had saved him and is brothers.

00000

The next morning, the whole Domino High was gossiping about the mysterious Guardian who had undone the Fallen curse and freed the Black Angel. Seto was asked all sorts of questions and for the first time, none of the Guardians showed disgust at talking with him. When she arrived, Yuna smiled as her charge was treated as a normal boy for what might have been the first time.

Upon seeing the beautiful girl walk pass the horde of questioning students, Seto frowned. She was the one he wanted to talk to, but not about what had happened last night. Unfortunately for Seto, he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her until lunch time. As he looked around, he saw the three-colored hair disappear through the doors that lead to the rooftop. Following her, both because he wanted to talk to her and because he was curious, Seto was puzzled when he saw that the roof was empty. Just as he was about to leave and see if she exited on the lower floor, Seto felt a pricking in the back of his mind and he turned just to see a shine over him. It looked like gold shining in the Sun, so he started climbing up the lather, only to gawk at what he found.

Yuna was sleeping, actually honest to God sleeping, on the roof of the staircase, in the shadow of the antennas. The shadow only covered her eyes, but she seemed to enjoy the warmth of the Sun, even if it was so weak. She was using her schoolbag as a pillow, but she seemed to shiver from the lack of a blanket. Seto had never seen anything as cute s her sleeping face and he really had to wonder if this girl was even human or Guardian, since her beauty seemed to exceed that of a goddess.

Feeling like he was privileged to see this, Seto decided that the scene was far to cute to be interrupted, so he covered the sleeping girl with his jacket and sat beside her sleeping from after taking a quick shot of her on his phone. Drawing her into his arms on some insane instinct he didn't understand and didn't care to question, Seto let the girl rest against his shoulder. He started stroking her hair without knowing why, but Yuna snuggled closer to him and gently purred in her sleep like a cat.

Seto chuckled and smiled sadly. He didn't know why the girl had saved him yesterday, but he now knew why he cared so much about it. No one knew of this side of Yuna. They only saw the tough side of her that was ready to protect everyone, but not this childish, innocent Yuna that he was holding in his arms.

''I want to know you ...'' He whispered to her as he rested his chin on her head, surprised at how soft the spiky hair was. He soon felt sleep overcome him as well and the two slept through the whole lunch break.


	9. Chap 9 The differences between

Seto absentmindedly observed the data he had about the Guardian who had saved him, what he believed was twice now. He was sure that the powerful Seraph who had saved him from the first Fallen was the same Guardian who had saved him and his brothers from the second one. He sighed as he ended the one page of information he had on this elusive creature and headed out of his room so he could get Mokuba and Noah so they could go to school.

Tomorrow, he was supposed to endure a whole day at one of the local churches with the entire school. It's not that he hated churches, it's just that he was an atheist and didn't visit such places. He wasn't always like this, but after the death of both his parents and all the betrayals he went through with all his previous Guardians and his own family ... Well, lets just say that little Seto figured there might not be anyone that cared. The only good thing about this trip was that his brothers would also be going on it since they were attending Domino Middle School.

Today would be the first time this year that they had a music class and Seto had to wonder just how good a singer Yuna was. It was possible to tell which Angel rank she was just by her singing. Those were some of the differences between Guardians.

Angels were the best singers and they knew how to play the harp. Their vocals were the most gentle and beautiful to listen. The higher the Angel's rank, the more beautiful their voice would be. The few people that heard the higher ranking Angels sing said they wouldn't mind dying and going to ''Heaven'' to hear them sing once again. Seto had a few higher ranking Angels and had heard them sing, but they hadn't been what he would call the best. And over the years at Domino High he had also heard a Seruvim sing, who were considered to be just warriors, yet he still hadn't found what he was searching that would make him want to stop and just listen. He wondered how magnificent a singer his Seraphim, as he came to call her, would be. She was a Seraph, the highest ranking Angel, therefore her voice should be amazing.

As for Demons, it is said that they are the best dancers that one has ever seen. Myths say that many of the Demon race could seduce with just a few moves of their body, and Seto had almost been victim of that myth so he knew it to be true. One of his Guardians before his last one had decided she wanted more than to be his Guardian and she had sneaked into his room one night, trying to seduce him with her body. Seto had never been so disgusted by a Guardian and she was instantly thrown out and banished from his life. He'd had way to much wackos for Guardians in his life.

Black Angels were said to be good with the flute or painting. It was said that that was the reason ancient people feared to paint their pictures head on, since it was said that a Black Angel's work could easily come to life or drain life from a victim. The Black Angels' works are a form of Guardianship, since there are active Guardianships and passive Guardianships. They would paint portraits of humans and the passive Guardians (who weren't necessarily needed, therefore just looked over their charges) would look into those portraits and see their charges' lives. Seto had never witnessed the work of a Black Angel, but he sometime wondered if it would have changed his views on Guardians or not.

It's not that only this groups could do this or that. No, they could easily all sing, dance or paint, but they were specialized like this. But it was rare that they would change their focus on other talents when they could try to perfect the ones they have been born with.

As Seto listened to his brothers talking about the trip tomorrow as he wondered about all the things he could find out about Yuna from just hearing her sing. He was 100% sure she was an Angel, but her aura was just so weak ... Yet she had showed enormous power ...

Mokuba and Noah exchanged worried glances as their brother sighed. The brunet had been sighing randomly like that ever since he woke up with Yuna steering in his arms, three weeks ago. He had left before she woke up, but Seto had said he had felt empty the second he let go of her. Now, Mokuba didn't want another Guardian to disappoint his brother, but this Yuna didn't sound like the others. He has yet to meet her, but the way his brother talked about her made him wonder if she was even a Guardian, because none of the Guardians he had met so far were like this Yuna.

Yuna had became the most feared and loved student in Domino High in the last few weeks. The bullies stopped picking on weaker kids and actually asked her how to make up to their previous victims. Many of the freshmen had a crush on the pretty girl and would request stupid things, like tutor sessions or help with homework just to stay near her. The girl had proved that she was highly intelligent when she had received 100% on three different teats, as well as over 120% on the annual IQ test, marking her as a genius. It surprised everyone in the school that she was able to match Seto, the well known genius, test for test, point for point, grade for grade. She had proved her powers that day when she had saved Seto, and them she showed them her physical strength in PE. It seems that she wasn't all that bad with art, either, and Seto had said that he had heard rumors that she can play the flute as good as a Black Angel. And they had seen her dance when they had one of those annoying dance classes during PE, and only Bakura had been able to match her step for step, but then he, too, had failed to look so elegant like she had.

To the CEO, it just didn't make sense. If she was so good at everything, what rank was she and which race? He just rally couldn't figure her out, but today was his best shot. No matter hos much one would practice, no one could sing like an Angel.

After the limo dropped off the younger Kaibas, Seto was driven to school. When he exited the black, he was assaulted with the noise everyone was making, but he listened for the rumor that was going on. This sort of thing usually didn't happen, kids from his school holding real newspaper...

''See! Here it is. **'Local church blessed with the presence of an Angel!'** That's the one we're visiting tomorrow!'' One girl said as she showed her friend the section.

'' **'A beautiful voice was heard joining the chorus, last night, during practice and the whole building had vibrated from its intensity and beauty'**... What the hell?'' A boy mumbled as he passed Seto while reading the paper.

''They say that the Angel vanished before they could see her features, but they are sure it's a female!'' A jock commented to his fellow jocks.

''I bet she's hot!'' The others agreed.

Not knowing what the others were talking about, Seto opened his phone and checked on the Internet. There was over thousand articles about the phenomenon that had happened last night, but none of them had a clear enough picture and no one had recorded the sound of the Angel's singing. It made the CEO curious if they would have a chance to hear the Angel singing, but he was distracted when he heard a loud, elegant yawn from behind him.

He turned to see Mana and Bakura scolding Yuna, who looked a lot more tired then considered possible. Her eyelids seemed heavy and she would yawn every few minutes. The Ancient Ones were speaking to her in that language that only they knew and both humans and Guardians were looking their way as Yuna grumbled something at them in the same language. It dawned on Seto that the three had said they knew each other since they were kids, but that would mean Yuna should have over 5000 years. This made sense, since she was speaking a language that was definitely human, but not any he recognized.

Mana started yelling at her and Bakura started seething about something Yuna had said until Yuna just said ''Wnn sgr'' and the two were left quiet to run after her as she sped up her pace. Yuna nodded to the brunet as she passed him and went to her seat. Bakura eyed him sceptically and Mana just giggled. Deciding that now was the best time to get some answers, Seto grabbed the bubbly brunette and dragged her to a nearby empty classroom. Closing the door behind him, the CEO turned to the curious girl.

''Seto, is there anything I could help you with?''

Blue eyes regarded the Ancient One as he demanded for her to be honest with him. Mana had never seen this before from the CEO, since he had figured out already that Mana and the other two Ancient Ones strictly follow what was believed to be True Guardian instincts and never lied to him or anyone really.

''Who is Yuna?''

Emerald eyes widen and Seto recognizes the signs of panic in the girl. He was surprised when she bit her lip and looked away, as if not sure if she was allowed to tell him something. ''Well?''

Hesitantly, Mana looked up. ''She's my childhood friend.''

Seto nodded. ''Meaning she'd an Ancient One as well, right?'' Mana's silence was answer enough for the brunet so he asked his next question. ''Why are you and Bakura reacting to her in such a way?''

''Because she is who she is.''

Seto growled. ''And who would that be?''

''I'm not allowed to tell you.'' That was interesting.

''Why?''

''The Council doesn't allow us to speak of her.'' Seto looked at the female like she had grown a second head.

''Since when do you listen to that bloody Council?''

''Since our charges' futures are at stake!'' Mana growled out. ''They're threatening us with our Guardianships over Sugoroku, Ryou and Yugi.''

''That's insane!'' It just didn't make any sense to the CEO. What do they get from Guardians not talking about Yuna?

''You're telling me.'' Mana said sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against one of the desks.

''Okay, next question.'' Mana arched an eyebrow, not understanding why he was asking her all these questions when Yuna herself would probably answer them just as she was doing now. ''Whose Guardian is Yuna?''

A smirk was his answer and Seto felt himself flush as he realized how jealous he had sounded. ''Currently,'' Mana paused for effect, annoying her companion. ''No one. Her Charge has yet to accept her.''

Now it was Seto's turn to arch an eyebrow. ''Why?''

''She wants to earn his trust, but doesn't want him to think that she is doing this because she has to. Yes, the Guardianship was given to her by the Council, but you should know that if she hadn't wanted to do it, she wouldn't have to.''

Seto frowned. ''What do you mean?''

''She's different from the rest of us, Seto.'' Mana sighed. ''And that's why the Council hates her so much.''

''I don't understand.'' He growled out. He hated not understanding something and it was only frustrating him.''How's she different?''

''Her nature is different.''

''But she's a born human like you and now she's one of the Ancient Ones. What's so special about that?''

''She's not a born human, Seto.''

Blue eyes widen. ''But if she's a born Guardian, how can she be a Guardian again if she had turned human before?!'' He had never heard of that before. Jun had told him almost everything about Guardians and his last Guardian had also thought him a few new things that Jun hadn't. They had never said it was possible to be a Guardian more than once. ''Isn't it impossible for the cycle to repeat?''

Mana laughed bitterly. ''I never said she was a born Guardian either.''

''Then what-?''

Mana shook her head. ''I can't tell you that, Seto. That's her story to tell and she told it only once before. I learned from that person who she told, after her human death.''

The word death in the context with Yuna disturbed Seto greatly, even though he didn't know why. ''Alright. I won't make you answer that.'' Mana sighed in relief. The only reason she knew of her Pharaoh's strange nature was because she had told her cousin and Seth had told them when he was turning down the offer to become a Guardian. Seth was the only one ever told and he had took the secret to the grave, so only Mahad, Mana and Bakura knew. The fourth Ancient One wasn't told and it was better that way. That one had never liked their Pharaoh, so the secret wouldn't stay a secret.

Mana was snapped out of her thoughts when Seto called her name. She blinked at him and shook her head. ''I'm sorry, what?''

Seto arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment. They were short on time, and he wanted answers and he wanted them _now_! ''Why is she so tolerant to all humans if she has a charge she's supposed to win over?''

Mana smiled sadly at that. ''It's in her nature to help others. She understands humans because she had lived as one and she understands Guardians because she is one. Guardians need to protect their charges, but if they don't realize what that means, humans get hurt, therefore Guardians hurt as well. She doesn't want anyone to have many troubles, so she has tendencies to forget her own needs in order to help others.''

''How come?''

''She had a cousin that loved her to bits and he used to act that way for her, and no one else. Even then, she tried to help others, but her cousin was there to remind her that she too needs rest and a helping hand here and now. They balanced each other out and they did a lot of good for our peopl-'' Mana stopped herself as she 'accidentally' fell off the table she was leaning against. She knew that Seto didn't buy it for a second, but she had hope that it would be a good enough distraction.

She was thankful for when Yuna barged through the doors and dragged a flushing Yugi behind her. ''Mana!''

Said ex-priestess apprentice jumped to her feet and stood straight. ''Yes!''

''I know it's none of my business, but please make sure that Yugi isn't bribed into taking pictures of me in the shower!'' Said teen blushed even deeper and Seto swore he saw red as a strange rage racked his body. Something in him wanted to punish Yugi and kill all those who had gotten those pictures.

''What!? YUGI!'' Mana screeched as she started scolding him. The boy wouldn't tell her who had made him do it or why and how many pictures there were, but Yuna had most of the answers.

''The football and basketball team, the science and chess club, half the newspaper club and and three members of the swimming team.'' Mana was off like a bat out of hell as she screeched at the boys and showed them why she was an Ancient One, Yugi fast to follow her to make sure she doesn't do something drastic. Yuna tsked at the boys and shook her head. She noticed Seto and saw the waves of rage rolling off of him. ''Seto?''

Hearing his name spoken so softly in that gentle voice snapped Seto back to reality. ''Hm?''

Yuna looked at him for a long moment before shaking her head and taking the brunet's hand as she told him that they'll be late to class this way. Seto felt himself blush, but he wasn't sure why. No one had ever held his hand before, other than Mokuba on a few occasions and those were rare. The CEO was staring at the hand gently holding his and he had to wonder how a girl's hand could be so small and delicate. He never wanted Yuna to let go, and yet he wanted to run away from the emotions surfacing which he had never felt before.

However, as soon as they were in front of their classroom, Yuna let go of Seto's hand and the CEO barely caught himself before he snatched Yuna's hand again. He felt a strange feeling in his soul, something akin to emptiness and he wasn't sure how it was possible that he always felt that way when he let go of the girl. It just didn't make any sense and he hated when things didn't make any sense in his life!

Yuna tried to ignore the confusion that was coming from Seto, knowing that if she asked what was wrong, she would have to answer questions she wasn't ready to hear, let alone explain the hows and whys. It hurt her deeply to leave him like that, but she knew that the time was not right. If she told him now, he would banish her and would be left to the Council's mercy till the day he died. And there was also that other thing that the Head Archangel had told her ... Yuna was determined to keep her charge safe from anyone that might want to hurt him!

As the two sat down in the only left seats, Yuna beside Mana and in front of Bakura in the second row and Seto at the back of the class between two frightened jocks (Seto snorted at how afraid they were of Yugi's Guardian, but he knew Mana was no pushover), the teacher came in. It was a young man that was said to have fallen in love with seven Guardians that were not even his, and all seven were Angels. Those like him were usually sent off to places where no Guardian would ever see him again, but as far as the world was concerned, the stories were just rumors that some spoiled Guardians in training had spread. He was in charge of their school chorus and he often liked to force Angels to participate, no matter how much they didn't want to.

All of this put Seto on alert since their newest Guardian was one hell of a sexy girl and he would hate for the rumors to be true. He didn't trust anyone near that innocent girl and he was not going to underestimate the people who would fight for her ... ahem. The CEO wasn't going to allow anyone to either witness or destroy the fragile, innocent pure child he had seen asleep that day and Seto was ready to fight for Yuna to stay that way. That had been the only time he had seen her aura so clearly, yet it hadn't been clear enough. But he knew, he _knew_ that she was special. No other Guardian had an aura as pure as hers.

''Alright, class. This is our first chorus session and, since we have a few new faces, I would like to introduce myself, _again_ ... I'm Frederico Mizuko, but you can call me Freddy if you wish. I hope we work together this time as well as we had the last time!'' The man said in a cheery voice and Yuna felt as if something was wrong. This blond man with dark eyes didn't seem ... healthy in his aura, but since her Guardian powers were blocked off, she could only sense him through her Shadows Powers, which was no small thing. Her essence was far more focused on human souls and other Guardians essences, unlike her Shadow Powers which were focused on the energy and aura of everything that exists. It gave her an advantage above other Guardians, because she knew everything that was happening around her. However, it was troublesome when she was trying to focus on only one aura. Eve thought she had been practicing it ever since she was porn as a human, Yuna had never been able to master it.

Frederico started off by first calling names and talking with the ''new faces'' as he had called them, but he seems to have developed a special interest in Yuna. Not liking how this man was looking at her friend, Mana tried to distract him with some joking around with Bakura. Quickly catching on, the White Demon insulted the man's sense for talent because he said that Bakura didn't sing all that well last time and a small argument started. It ended with a triumphant Bakura and a seething teacher, but most importantly, Yuna was almost forgotten in the chaos.

After all the names were called, Frederico-sensei gave them this years plan and started testing everyone's singing ability, all over again. Knowing that there was no way for Yuna to be skipped this time, the two Ancient Ones prayed that the proud Pharaoh would get something simple, because they knew she would never back down from a challenge. Unfortunately, Mana was ready to cry when Yuna got the hardest vocal part to sing and the Seraph just smiled at the challenging melody.

Seto wasn't paying much attention until he heard Yuna's name once again being called and he knew that it was now the girls turn to sing. Sitting up straight and craning his neck to get the best view of the girl, Seto listened carefully as Yuna started singing. A shocked silence formed as the voice that came out made everyone wonder if a whole highest Angel ranking chorus was singing, and not just this one girl. Mana looked like she was home and Seto swore he had never seen Bakura this calm before. Frederico didn't know if he was dreaming or if this was reality and Seto felt like this was something that should have never been heard by human ears. The other Guardians couldn't believe their ears and the humans had to wonder which rank Yuna was for her voice to be this pretty. This couldn't possibly be a normal Guardian!

When Yuna finished, only an amazed silence followed, not understanding whether they should cheer and clap or just ask for another song. Mana made the choice for them all as she started singing in the language Seto had come to think was ancient Egyptian, followed by Yuna and Bakura even hummed along. The ancient melody made him feel like he was missing something in his soul that can only come back to its rightful place with the help of the Ancient Ones. He had always felt at ease with those three Guardians, like he knew them from somewhere, and for some strange reason he never pout them in the same basket as he put the other Guardians. No, Bakura, Mana and Mahad were all different, they go by different rules. The three weren't loyal to the Angel Council, but to a dead Pharaoh who they insist saved the whole world, thousands of years ago. Seto knew the legend and, what really stunned and irritated him, he believed it to be more than a legend. But all of this didn't explain why the three Ancient Ones seem to fuss over this Yuna and why Mana thinks this girl cares about both humans and Guardians. And he still didn't understand the whole ''she's not a born human but she's also not a born Guardian'' thing that the brunette had told him. That couldn't be possible, right?

He was distracted from his thoughts as Frederico-sensei started clapping like his life depended on it, tears streaming down his cheeks and the largest, shit-eating grin on his face as he looked at the three Guardians who had been singing. The class was fast to follow his lead and Seto surprised himself by actually clapping along, something he rarely did no matter how good the show had been.

''That was beautiful! Yuna-chan!'' Frederico came to stand in front of her and grabbed her hands into his, holding them in front of his chest. ''You must, you simply _must_ join our chorus! With you in it, I'm sure our school will be the best in the _entire_ Japan!'' Yuna looked slightly shocked but before she could say anything, Frederico-sensei continued. ''You should come at lunch so we can discuss the possibility of even solo competitions and performances and-''

The teacher was cut off when the male population of the class started protesting that sensei shouldn't be allowed to do his students, especially Yuna-chan since they wanted to be her first. Said girl looked disgusted with how perverse the boys were while Mana and Bakura almost killed said boys. _'Good for them that Seth isn't here. I wonder if there would be any survivors if he had heard this?'_ Crimson eyes blinked and Yuna shook her head in disbelieving amusement. _'No, there would be no survivors among them.'_

Distracted by his own murderess thoughts as he was, Seto still saw the flicker of sadness in Yuna's eyes and it surprised him by how lonely she looked in that moment, even as Ryou and Yugi came to stand beside her while they watched the two Ancient Ones rage at the male population of the class. He wondered if it had something to do with that cousin of hers that both she and Mana had once mentioned. Now that he thought about it, no one but Mana and Bakura knew anything about the girl, not even Yugi, who was her supposed relative.

As the rest of the class continued complaining about how Yuna shouldn't spend any time with their sensei, Yuna noticed the way the man tried hard to cover up his emotions behind teasing masks as he exasperated his students. Frederico didn't give off a bad enough vibe for him to be a danger to Yuna or any of the other girls. He may act like a pervert, but she felt loneliness in his aura, which surprised her a great deal. The man was very social and had an interesting personality. Why would he be so lonely?

 _'Unless the Council had taken away a Guardian he once had and possibly loved.'_ The thought made the Pharaoh very mad. That was going to be the hardest thing to righten, since it was the last thing established as restraints to the Guardianship relationships between Guardians and their Charges. Yuna had been the very first Guardian who had truly fallen in love with her charge, and she was lucky that it was Seth. Her cousin had cherished her greater than a little water drop in his palm, and he never allowed her to feel sad or uncomfortable. That had strengthened their Guardian-Charge relationship enough for its traces to still be present, even after 5000 years. Their unique relationship was supposed to be a base for development of closer relations between her two people, but over the centuries, after the first Fallen Angel was sent to Earth, the Angle Council had started putting barriers between charges and Guardians. Now, it was almost to the point where they are not allowed to touch, and Yuna was looking for ways of correcting it all. It'll take some time, but she will return the bonds to the way they were supposed to be.

Bakura frowned as he saw the Pharaoh he had once sworn to kill become distant again. He knew that it had had to be her that had sang in the local church last night, since he'd learned that she used to do so in their ancient temples back when she was still a Princess. Mahad had also chided the girl, telling her that her old habits were going to get her in trouble in this time and age. The Thief had to agree, since Yuna was not a normal Guardian, by any means. Her uniqueness was what drew even more attention of the Fallen to this town, and if they realize who she was, he didn't doubt that the person who had waited for Seth's soul to reincarnate, just so he could snatch up his power, would come and get her himself. Bakura knew that he was going to do his damn best to protect the Pharaoh. He had given his word to Seth as they had parted ways. He still somehow didn't believe just how powerful the Priest had been ... And yet there were no signs that Seto was the same.

 _'Everything has changed so much ... '_

At lunchtime, Bakura was startled to find Yuna sitting not with Seto or with Yugi and Ryou's friends, but with Frederico-sensei. The two were laughing and the teacher seemed like a completely different person around the proud girl Rumors were fast to spread but Mana and Bakura knew that Yuna must have sensed something they had all overlooked. The next class that had a session with the sensei said he had been like a completely different person ...

And it was suspected that it was because Yuna had became friends with him.

Yuna had pulled her fellow Ancient Ones to the side to tell them that Frederico was just lonely because he had lost his sister, that is his Guardian who had acted as his sister for years. Everything finally made sense and the two Egyptians went to Frederico to apologize for judging him like that.

By the end of the day, every Guardian and human in the school had apologized for their rude behavior towards the nice man and Frederico-sensei stopped acting like a pervert, earning him quite a few fans among the females of the school.

All of this was watched by an observant CEO as Seto analyzed Yuna's effect on everyone around her. Yes, he was now absolutely sure that YUna was different from the others, but would that apply to him as well?


	10. Chap 10 Trouble in church

**A/N: I would like to thank all my supporters for still reading this story and to all the reviewers for being kind enough to comment on this story.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 ***Maldad means evil in Spanish.**

As the four schools that were supposed to visit and help out at the church entered the church grounds, no one could help but gossip about the second appearance of the angel with the beautiful voice. It had happened at the same time as the first one, while the chorus was singing, and now there were hundreds of different news channels her to interview the nuns and pops, or to film the church.

However, that didn't stop Domino High's and Domino Primary's scheduled visit and volunteer day of helping out around the church. The teen were excitedly leaving their bus as they all tried not to groan as the teachers went over the rules. The preteens were nearly bouncing around as they too had the same speech, but it was still new in comparison to how many times the High-schoolers have heard it.

Mokuba and Noah, as well as any other kids with older siblings, were standing on each of Seto's sides as they talked about the possibility of seeing the Angel that was rumored to come here. It didn't help that they got an almost clear picture that showed that the angel was definitely a girl, but all they knew from the blurry picture was that she had black hair with blond bangs. Seto had had to force himself to swallow his disappointment when he realized that he couldn't tell if it had been the Seraph who had saved him, but he let it go.

It had been almost a month since it had happened, and beside that one Guardian who had appeared in his backyard to defeat the Fallen that was trying to kill him, Seto hasn't seen anyone that resembled the six-winged creature. Sure, he didn't even see her face, but he was sure that he would be able to tell her apart from other Guardians. Her aura was like nothing Seto had ever witnessed before, so he knew that if she were to reappear he would be able to point her out from thousands of Guardians.

As he was thinking of the Seraph, Seto was surprised when his eyes were seeking Yuna out in the crowd of all the students. It was no surprise that Mahad and Sugoroku Mouto were there with Yugi and Mana and Bakura was with Ryou, talking to the sulking brunette and her charge. Mana hadn't been all that happy to realize that she can't hit the boys from the other schools as they all but drolled at the sight of Yuna, who was distractedly fingering her pendant as she looked up at the sky. Yugi's friends were there as well, Mai with Jou to make sure he wouldn't do anything she might have to fix later. The blond, too, had received one of Mana's deathly glares as he ogled the pretty crimson-eyed girl.

Yuna seemed oblivious to everything around her as she was lost in thought. She couldn't help but remember when she had been a little girl and would run off to one of their temples and just sing there for hours. Every time she started feeling lonely, Seth had came at the right moment to chase the loneliness away and it left the impression that he had been there all the time. The Pharaoh didn't doubt it one bit, since her cousin was far too overprotective. But she loved feeling like she was important to him. He always made her feel special for who she was and not for who she was going to become or for _who she was supposed to be_. It didn't matter to Seth. All he had ever wanted was for her to be safe and happy. She really missed him.

Seto had been observing her closely as she sighed sadly. It bothered him that such an expression was on her beautiful face, but before he could even think about why he cared and how he could make it go away, he felt Mokuba tugging at his uniform sleeve. ''What is it Mokuba?'' He asked as he finally let his eyes leave the object of his thoughts and he looked down at his mischievously smiling little brother.

''It looks like you really like the pretty girl, Nii-sama. Why don't you go over there and talk to her?''

Noah chocked down on his laughter as Seto blushed. The eldest Kaiba realized that Mokuba was once again playing matchmaker and frowned, remembering how that certain Guardianship ended. After that, the boy had promised that he would never ever again try and get Seto to start a relationship, be it with a human or a Guardian. But then again, Mokuba couldn't see Yuna's aura, since it appeared so weak. The raven-haired preteen had received the ability pretty much like Seto had, after dealing with so many of his brother's Guardians. However, since Mokuba never once had a Guardian of his own, he couldn't see the weaker Guardians' auras.

Before Seto could say anything, Noah beat him to it. ''Yeah. Go and talk to the pretty girl.''

Seto glared at his two brothers and let out a yelp when the two sudden;y started dragging him towards Yuna. He almost stumbled as in his surprise he wasn't able to stop them and he almost collided with Yuna as the two younger brothers stopped behind her.

''Excuse me.'' Mokuba called politely.

Yuna turned to look at them and the two froze as the mesmerizing red eyes settled on them. It was Seto's turn to hide his amusement as his brothers stared at Yuna's captivating rubies. Oh, he had seen many people simply freeze upon seeing the two gems she called eyes, but this was just too rich. It got even worse when Yuna smiled at the two boys, their cheeks coloring pink as they watched the beautiful girl become even more so with the gentle smile. Now even Seto was captivated.

''Yes?'' Mokuba didn't know what to say. He suddenly forgot what his name was, let alone what he had wanted to ask the girl.

Seto finally recovered. ''Sorry, Yuna. They're a bit of troublemakers, but they're good kids.''

At the name, Mokuba and Noah's jaws dropped. ' _So this is the girl Nii-sama talks and thinks so much about ...'_ They thought in union, not believing that someone could be this pretty, even if they are possibly an Angel.

''Oh?'' A fine black eyebrow arched.

Mokuba took this moment to step closer to the girl and extended his hand for her to shake. "Hi! I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother and I must say that you're by far the prettiest girl I have ever seen hanging around him! What did he do? Pay you?" The raven-haired kid teased, laughing when his brother turned an interesting shade of red.

''W-what!?''

Mana scowled at the little boy. Although she knew that he was only teasing his older brother, Mana didn't like how he was talking about her once Princess. Athena was the only royal Mana had ever seen so friendly with her subjects and servants. The girl had once even snuck into war troops when her father, uncle and cousin were going to try and stop a war from errupting again. She could have died or been turned into nothing more but a concubine, but Seth had been able to save her. Since Seth had almost cut off the other Prince's penis, the war nearly did start, but Athena and Seth showed them just how much power two littl kids have (Seth was 14 back then, while Athena was 9). Scared for their lives and souls, the enemy army fled as fast as they could, leaving their king and two Princes behind. No one dared say anything about Athena that could resemble a insult ever since. Seth was also a very scary protector when it had something to do with his precious cousin. Mana didn't doubt that if the man had been here, Mokuba wouldn't be standing where he was anymore.

''Mokuba, please don't say such things, even in jest. You make me seem like some monster.'' Seto chidded, surprised by such a reaction by the usually confident girl. Then he remembered Mana saying that she once had an overprotective cousin and he had to wonder if ever had a boyfriend with a cousin like that.

''But Nii-sama! She's far prettier than what you told us!'' Mokuba insisted and found it strange that a teenage girl would react that way to his words. Yuna was now as red as her eyes and she seems very uncomfortable.

''Um, may we please change the subject?'' Yuna finally spoke up in a voice Seto found far cuter than he should.

''Agreed.'' Seto said and Mana nodded.

''So, you guys are here for a visit as well?'' Mana asked.

Noah snorted. ''Yeah. We were supposed to be here only for a few hours, but ever since that Angel started appearing, our principle started insisting that we stay the whole day. Not that we mind, since we get to spend the whole day with Seto-nii.'' The green-haired boy looked over to Yuna. ''What?'' He asked when he noticed her looking at him strangely.

Yuna shook her head. ''It's nothing. You just look a lot like Seto even though you're not really related.''

The three brothers stared at her and Mana chuckled. Unbeknown to many, Yuna's Shadow Powers allowed her to see bonds between related souls. It was a power none of the Shadow users had, but Seth had a similar ability after Athena's death since he started over training himself.

''H-how did you k-know that Seto-nii and I aren't related? He said you didn't even know who he was!'' Was all Noah could say. There was no mistake now. This girl was a Guardian as his older brother had suspected. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

''Well, you still call him by name, despite Mokuba calling him Nii-sama. And bedsides, as much as you seem similar, you're completely different.'' Yuna said as if it was that most obvious thing in the world. Well, for her it was, and Mana had to stop herself from snickering when she saw their shocked faces.

Mokuba was starting to worry that his brother was going to have problems if this girl really was his new Guardian, but Yuna didn't seem all that bad. She was honest enough and almost innocent. Besides, she had an aura around her that seemed to put his Nii-sama at ease. None of the past Guardians had that effect on the brunet, so Mokuba had to hope that Yuna did indeed turn out to be different from the others.

Just then, their teachers called them over since they were about to enter the big church. They were assigned partners and most of the Guardians got to stay with their Charges. Only Seto got stuck with some random goth guy while Yuna got an overly nervous geek who looked ready to faint from having to stand with the pretty girl. Mokuba and Noah were a pair in their group as well, but Seto was really starting to worry himself since he was jealous of the geek who got to be with Yuna.

Sensing his troubled emotions, Yuna looked over her shoulder at Seto and offered him a small smile that had everyone swooning and the geek finally lost consciousness. As a result, Yuna had to be with Seto and the goth guy as the geek was taken back to the buss until he wakes up.

Seto thought it was worth it as he got the chance to observe Yuna smiling so prettily as she relaxed in the church. She looked as innocent and pure as the day he found her asleep on the rooftop of their school and Seto had to wonder how she managed to look so tough and strong all the time. She was obviously dearly cared for by that cousin of hers that Mana had mentioned, but Seto had to wonder why Yuna always got such a sad face whenever he was mentioned. Sure, she probably missed him, but wasn't there a way for Yuna to once again meet up with him?

After they were shown every inch available of the church, the head priest started telling them of what has been going on for the last few nights. Mana had to stop herself from grimacing every time he said something about Yuna that wasn't really true. The priest kept insisting that this church must have been blessed by Kami-sama, so he sent one of his most beautiful and powerful angels to grace them with her presence. It wasn't true. Even if the Almighty Power Up There did bless this holy home, he would not let someone as important as a Seraphim to come down. Especially if that Seraphim was Yuna. Yuna simply had a habit of singing in temples, ever since she was a little child really, and since there were no old temples left she had to contend with the nearest holy place she knew of; the church.

Mana didn't doubt that Yuna knew a lot of saints as the Legendary Seraphim, but then again, maybe she didn't since she was locked away for 5000 years. But seeing how well tuned in she was to the present-day world, maybe she had been conscious all this time ... The girl felt sick at the thought of spending all those centuries just watching what was once your family and home die away to become something new while you are all alone. Sure, Mana, Mahad, Bakura and many others had watched their once homes change over the years, but they had freedom to move around and explore what the world was becoming ...

The Pharaoh had been trapped inside that Puzzle the entire time.

It was upsetting Mana so much that she nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the nuns suggested that the Guardians and anyone else that wants should try singing one of their songs of prayer. Before either she or Bakura could react, some random guy took Yuna by the hand and dragged her in front of the priest and nun, saying that she was the best singer in their school.

Bakura worried about the three-color haired girl's secret being reviled, when the overly jealous Seto suddenly stormed up to the group, took Yuna by the elbow and dragged her out of the church. The once Thief King sighed in relief as the CEO took the Seraph away, but he tensed as soon as the guy who he only now noticed was sitting in front of the organ started playing.

All Guardians were knocked out as Humans began swaying to the music, their eyes going glassy.

The black haired man laughed as he had the entire school full of Guardians at his mercy.

00000

Seto was fuming.

He didn't know why it had bothered him that just as he was about to ask Yuna about her life before Domino, that idiot had to drag her away, but it had bothered him.

It was still bothering him.

Ever since he was little, people had always tried to take his things away from him, be it Guardians, humans or Kami (he thought of his parents here). And although Yuna wasn't his, per see, she was still one of the few Guardians that didn't think of him as a Punishment as far as he could see. If it was a lie, he didn't want to find out and be disappointed; he wanted that whatever this relationship he was starting to build with Yuna was to last.

So to see her dragged away like that ...

It had snapped something in Seto's mind that he wasn't sure how he should react to his own reaction.

The only thing he had known in that moment was that only he deserved Yuna's attention and he had acted out on a whim to get it back.

Now, he was just confused as he led Yuna behind the church, where he knew there was going to be some peace.

Yuna was just as puzzled as Seto was.

The look in the CEO's eyes was something she had often seen in her cousin's own blue eyes and it bothered her. Whenever Seth got that look it meant that either something bad was about to happen, or that he was greatly displeased. As she let her powers spread and her magic search around, she realized that it might be a bit of both. She had a bad feeling about someone in that church and she knew that Seto must have had a similar one. Seth wasn't aware half the time he got such a look in his eyes, and Yuna knew that it couldn't be just because of the way their schoolmate had dragged her away. Seth was infinitely jealous of anyone taking her attention away from him, but he never acted this way unless there was some trouble nearby.

Finally deciding it was best to speak now, Yuna tugged at the hand that was still holding hers. ''Seto-kun? Is something wrong?'' No answer. ''Seto?''

The CEO finally turned to look at the Seraph and he didn't know why he was acting as he was. He just pinned her against the back wall of the church and was slightly surprised that she didn't even flinch at his touch. She just looked even more worried for him and that's what really puzzled Seto.

''Who are you?'' He finally asked after a few minutes of silence. ''Why are you here?'' He continued before Yuna could even answer. He leaned in to her ear and let his hot breath ghost over it. ''Why do you keep protecting everyone? Why do you keep looking out for _me_?''

Yuna shivered at the low tone of his voice and the words she felt against her skin. But before she could answer, she heard a noise, _music_ , that sent chills through her spine as the church behind her vibrated with the cursed melody. Seto was confused as Yuna pushed him away and off the wall, quickly running off in the direction they had came from. Not thinking, he went after her as she burst into the sacred building, only to freeze at the sight before them.

Mokuba and Noah were bing backed against one of the pillars, only they seemingly not affected by whatever had brainwashed the students into daring to even _look_ at the two younger Kaibas in a bad way. The only ones not in on it were Mana and Bakura, who were being tied up by their charges as they were still knocked out.

''Mokuba! Noah!'' Seto yelled at the top of his lungs, the names echoing in the acoustic building. That got everyone's attention and the CEO took the nearest object he could life and hurled it at the guy who was standing right between him and his brothers. He stumbled a little, just enough for Mokuba and Noah to squeeze through and the two boys ran to the brunet.

''Seto!'' Said teen looked up just in time for Yuna to push him out of the way as one of the mind-controlled Guardians sent a ball of essence energy at him. The two landed hard on the concrete floor just as the CEO's brothers got to them. ''You okay?'' Yuna asked as she got off her charge, getting into a fighting stance as the other Guardians all started advancing on them.

''I'm fine. You?'' When Yuna nodded, the CEO asked his brothers the same question, glad to see that they were both fine. Their attention turned to the direction of the organ as a black-haired, middle-aged man started clapping with a sick, gleeful chuckle.

''Bravo, bravo!'' He said as his empty eyes settled on the four. ''Amazing! All four of you are somehow resistant to my spell! This is truly interesting!''

Yuna frowned as she realized from where the bad vibes were coming from. ''What do you want? And just who are you?''

The black-haired man smirked as he mock bowed. ''I am Maldad*, a servant of Mao-sama and I am here to bring him the successor of Seth's soul.'' With that said, he commanded his minions to attack the only left unaffected Guardian. Moving on instinct alone, Yuna grabbed the nearest candle post and used it as a fighting stick to deflect the attacks, causing a lot of holes and a big mess in the church. Realizing that she was destroying a shrine of prayers, Yuna tried to lead the fight outside, but it only got her a strong blast in the side as she tried to move outside.

Seeing that she was in trouble, Seto copied her previous action and took a candle post and kicked the feet of three Guardians from under their feet and they fell back onto two human girls. Taking out the still burning candles, Seto threw them like knives at the man responsible for this whole situation, but he just made a few keystrokes that formed a dark barrier in front of him, stopping the attack and reflecting it back at its source. Seto was surprised when Mokuba was the one to stop it with a silver plater where people usually left coins for the church, the candles shattering against the metal barrier. Looking over to Noah, he found him smirking at him as he untied the candle-lit chandelier and let it fall at five of Yuna's possible attackers.

Speaking of the Seraph, she wasn't faring very well. Most of the student-body and the teachers were attacking her and someone had wrenched away her only weapon. She was using a rope that he fell from one of the curtains to stop the attacking limbs, but she was being backed into a dead end and Seto knew that she couldn't keep this up. But, before anyone could even do anything about it, Yuna let out a big burst of energy, sending shock waves into the attacking group. It put little distance between them, but it was enough for her to get the needed speed and momentum to jump over them.

She landed in a crouch, but it soon proved to be the wrong decision as the man played another key that sent a fireball directly into Yuna's back. Her scream of pain echoed painfully inside the small church and Seto winced as something in him reacted to the sound. Just as he was going to charge at their attacker, he heard Mokuba calling his name. He turned in time to see a Black Angel take off with Mokuba in his grasp and he hovered over ten feet in the air.

''Mokuba!'' The brunet cried out in terror, not knowing how to help his little brother. He finally saw a way to climb up to where the controlled Guardian was holding his baby brother, when he heard Noah's cry of distress as well as a Demon picked him up and left him hanging over the burning candles. ''Noah!''

Maldad laughed evilly as the CEO struggled with what to do. ''Don't worry. I have no interest in those two.''

Seto glared hatefully at him. ''Let them go, bastard!''

''I will.'' Maldad said. ''Under one condition: you come with me to Mao-sama.''

''WHAT!?'' The three Kaibas exclaimed and Mokuba and Noah quickly started protesting and telling Seto to just run.

''Why would you want to bring me to him?'' Seto asked, aware that Yuna was still fighting with their schoolmates. What was wrong with her? He had seen that she could easily defeat them all with the hidden powers she has, so why wasn't she using them?

''Mao-sama want's something that only you have - the soul of the man that had helped to assemble the first Guardianship! Seth's soul resides within you!'' Maldad said as he pointed a finger at Seto and a black tentacle shot out to take hold of the CEO.

''Aaah!'' The brunet screamed as the appendage squeezed hard, almost taking all of the air out of his lungs. Maldad gestured for the tentacle to bring the teen to him as Mokuba and Noah yelled at him to leave their older brother alone.

''Seth was one of the most powerful humans in existence, even more so because Kami-sama gave him more power in order to protect his precious Seraph. Upon her death and sealing, he swore to meet her again. Deciding to fulfill his wish, the Angel Council had offered him to become a Guardian and live until she returns, but he turned them down, saying he would reincarnate instead so he could welcome her back as he had welcomed her into the human realm. No one believed he would be able to do it, but then you were born. Mao-sama realized something the Council is still hesitant to test and he wishes to do so himself, so he put a bounty on your head. And its quite a prize! So be prepared for the burning flames of the Underworld!'' Maldad swung his hand back, as if to prepare a spell, and brought it forward ...

Only to realize too late that Yuna was now standing in front of him with the Eye of Ra burning on her forehead. Sensing that its master was in danger, the Millennium Puzzle activated and sent out a wave motion that knocked Maldad back into the organ and releasing Seto in the process. He gasped and coughed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He clutched at his chest as he dragged himself to his feet, forcing himself to face the angry Guardian head on.

Yuna's eyes could have killed him on the spot. ''Maldad, was it? You are a demon possessing a normal human, meaning a Devil's Advocate. Your kind can only be slaughtered, so get ready to join your precious master in the deepest pits of Hell!'' With that, Yuna launched at him and used her Shadow Powers to get him away from the organs. The second he was six feet away from them, the Guardians almost returned back to normal, but Maldad jumped back and landed right in front of the instrument. Yuna used the Shadows to shield her charge and his brothers as Maldad sent attacks at her and she started dodging.

''Stop moving, damn it!''

Yuna complied and used the gathered kinetic energy of her movement to turn it into a high jump. It enabled her to reach the Black Angel still holding Mokuba despite the Shadows attacking him, and Yuna took the boy into her arms as she fell to the ground. Now the rest of the students went after her as she dodged attacks and fought with only her spins and kicks, finally managing to get to Noah and knocking her down from his own imprisonment. She caught him as he fell and was off running like the hounds of hell were licking at her feet.

Maldad screamed in rage as Yuna returned the CEO's brothers to him and he started playing a horrible melody as fast as he could. The other two Ancient Ones started awake with a scream of pain and the mind controlled ones started singing to it. Mokuba and Noah started screaming as it was getting too much for them and Seto was far too focused on them to notice how the whole church seemed to want to fall apart rather than house this evil.

Recognizing that they were in serious trouble and that no amount of fighting would help the situation, Yuna stilled as she rapidly went through all sorts of scenarios. of how which action would end the battle. None of them were pleasing and she knew that she had to act fast before the place fell down and killed everyone. Closing her eyes to it all, Yuna cleared her mind and heart of everything, the fears, the thoughts, the anxiousness, and let calmness wash over her. Only then did she see the faintest outline of what might be a clue to their salvation. It was obviously a building and Yuna frowned as she realized what building it was. It was the temple she used to sneak off to when she wanted to be alone for a little while ...

Athena let her eyes open as she saw the memories of a smaller version of herself sitting in the main room, under the feet of Horus, as she lowly hummed to herself, that soon escalating into beautiful singing. She wasn't even aware of her doing it outside of the memory as well, singing the prayers of her home country. Seto and his brothers watched in astonishment as the voice that came out of the petite girl's mouth grew in volume and started sounding like a whole chorus was singing with her. The organs were not even heard anymore as the place vibrated with a power that Maldad had never before seen. One by one, both Guardians and Humans started recovering and they blinked as they heard the black-haired man yelling in pain.

Seto realized who the Angel who has been visiting the church was and his eyes couldn't leave the slight figure as she sang a melody that he recognized without even knowing it. Mana and Bakura could only watch as the press from outside ran in and took photos and recordings of the singing Seraph, the Eye of Ra still visibly glowing on her forehead as she herself glowed.

With a final gust of energy, Yuna successfully banished the Possessing Fallen, leaving behind a confused organ master.


	11. Chap 11 Sudden blizzard

Yuna was the main story for weeks to follow the battle in the local church. The students had a new level of respect for the obviously far stronger girl than they had first assumed, and the press wouldn't leave her alone. All around Domino, wherever Yuna went, another ten fans were following her. It was so bad that Mahad and Bakura took shifts of tailing the reborn Pharaoh to ensure her safety, but there was still no sing of Lucifer even knowing that the Legendary Seraphim was back among the living.

Seto didn't understand how what had happened in the church was even possible, but he had felt something inside himself shift at the song. Ever since then, he had felt like he should know something, but it was just out of his reach and he was throughly irritated by the feeling. It didn't help matter any that he craved to hear one of those songs sung by Yuna again, but the Guardian had refused to sing ever since the incident. No one could get hr to sing, not even the teachers promising to expel her if she doesn't. Actually, ever since then, Yuna had retreated into herself a bit and Seto often wondered if it had something to do with that lost look in her eyes as she sang the ancient melody. He had managed to corner Mana again and she told him that she used to sing that when she was human, whenever she was upset about something. But that was all he got before Mana left, not wanting to speak of it further.

Ever since then, Mokuba and Noah had been asking a lot more of the girl who had saved them all and Seto really didn't know what to tell them. As the weather got colder, Yuna started withdrawing more, but she seemed to be taking the cold far better than Mahad, Mana and Bakura were. Actually, he had caught sight of her happily watching the snowflakes falling one day when a temporary snow had covered Domino for a couple of hours. And Seto had felt that same something in him shift as he saw Yuna walking among the shimmering snow, as if it were deja vu.

Actually, Seto was getting more frustrated with every day, since he spent all night dreaming of some far away place and time, only for the memory of the dream to leave him the second he opened his eyes. It was really getting to him since he was sure a lot of his questions would be answered if only he knew what he dreamed of. He had a bad feeling about what they were hiding.

What was even stranger was that there were reports of sudden snow all over the world, even places like Egypt. It was still a bit early for snow, and Seto knew that global warming wasn't the cause this time. Something was making him fully alert at all times, but he guessed he could understand. Not long ago, there had been a fourth attempt at attacking him, but there was no Yuna or that mysterious Guardian to save him. No, he had ran from that Fallen thing or whatever all the way from Kaiba Corp to his house. His brothers had called him insane since the Game Shop had been a lot closer, where there were at the very least two Guardians to protect him, but Seto said it would have only put the Moutos into unnecessary danger.

Now this worried him. It had been too long since that thing had attacked him, and after that, snow had started falling in Domino. Seto had a bad feeling it was somehow connected and he tried doing research on Guardian powers, but he found nothing he hadn't known already. And Mana was now far too busy with worrying about who knows what to ask her. Bakura was out of the question and Seto and Mahad had never been very good towards each other for him to suddenly drop by the Game Shop to talk with the oldest Ancient One.

That left Yuna, but Seto didn't want her involved. He had seen her powers twice already and he didn't need another demonstration that she was really a Guardian, which always served to remind him that she would eventually give up on trying to be nice to him as well.

So Seto sighed in frustration as walked into the school building. It was strange, seeing the courtyard so empty and quiet, and it only worsened his gut's twisting. He hated feeling relieved at seeing Yuna walking through the halls with Mana, Bakura and their charges. She smiled a small smile at him and tried to wave him over when some jock guy stepped in front of her. He leaned in close to her face, but before he could say or do anything, Mana and Bakura have each delivered a powerful kick in either his stomach or below the belt. Yuna just sidestepped the only other person in the entire school and she approached Seto.

"Hey." She said hesitantly.

"Yuna, " Seto greeted with a nod. "Do you happen to know why this place is so ... empty?"

The girl frowned as she answered him. "The only ones in the building are that guy," she said pointing to the one that had been trying to hit on her, "Us, and from what I know Yugi's friends are supposed to be in the classroom. But I have a feeling that that'sit. II'm not even sure if the principle is here today."

Seto frowned. That's what he was afraid of. "We should get the geeks and leave. Something is not right here." Yuna nodded in agreement and Seto joined her and her former group to the classroom. No one paid much attention to the jock that had been flirting unsuccessfully with Yuna, so no one saw the darkness that enveloped him.

Jounouchi was in the classroom with Anzu, Honda and Mai, who had refused to leave her charge until the teacher arrives, when Yuna and the others came in. Mai nodded at her fellow guardians and their charges, but was utterly ignored. It made her realize that the situation was serious and she was about to ask what was going on when Otogi Ryuji ran in, shivering like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank God that there's someone here!" He breathed through his teeth as he shivers. "I thought no one but me would go to school under this weather conditions."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked the raven-haired teen with green eyes.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Jou asks, eying his friend with suspicion and dread. Otogi had a nasty habit of always giving them mostly bad news.

"That we don't have to go to school today due to a Fallen with the power to lower the atmosphere temperature. How could you not know!? It was all over the news!"

"A Fallen with the ability to control the weather?" Seto asked, but no one seems to have been able to answer for a while. "Is that even possible? I mean, does something like that exist?"

''It's not that it's impossible, they're just extremely rare. It happens when an Angel who has met his end in a particular situation turns to Lucifer for power. But it's mostly just a temporary manipulation of the weather conditions, not the real thing.'' Bakura said in a disinterested voice.

''Still, it's dangerous enough. We should head back to our homes as soon as possibl-'' Yuna, however, was interrupted by the windows in the classroom breaking as the blizzard outside worsened. Everyone screamed and Guardians did their best to get to their charges and protect them, but a sudden gust of wind had them all thrown at the farthest wall. ''Everyone, stay down!'' Yuna yelled over the wind and the raging snowstorm, but a big chunk of ice collided with her head.

''YUNA!'' Seto yelled as he saw her collapse to the ground, grunting in pain as she tried to get on all fours. Starting to move towards her, Seto was frozen in place as the air around the wounded girl shifted and the storm suddenly started leaving the room. Before anyone could process what was going on, Seto was by Yuna's side as she whimpered in obvious pain. The blizzard no longer seemed capable of nearing the school grounds, something that could not be explained except by Guardian powers Seto has yet to witness.

''What happened?'' He heard Jou asking as the others got their bearings.

''PRINCESS!'' Mana yelled and quickly came up to the wounded Guardian.

''Is she alright?'' Yugi asked as he and the two albinos made their way to the kneeling brunet.

''She won't be if we don't figure out how this snow is affecting her like this.'' Bakura growled, drawing everyone but Seto's attention to himself. ''How is it that this is even affecting her at all?''

''It could be that she has never experienced snow as a human?'' Mai suggested. ''I mean, she is from Egypt, right?''

''She's older than you think.'' Mana said. ''She probably experienced snow and we don't even know.''

''No, I don't think so.'' A new voice said and they spun around to see a tall man with long brunet hair and tanned skin. ''She was in this world for the first time in Egypt.''

''Mahad!'' They all yelled.

''What are you doing here?'' Bakura was the first to ask.

''I felt something was wrong and came to see what when there was this explosion-''

''You heard the explosion from the Game Shop?!'' Jou exclaimed and Mahad glared at the blond.

''I was just down the hall!'' Jou now looked sheepish. ''Anyway, I had and interesting discussion with Sugoroku this morning and he said that it was far too early for this weather, and then Michael was there and said something really bad was going on. He said that I should get to Yuna as soon as I could and that he was going the other way so he could check a place where they had thought that a Fallen was seen.''

''Archangel Michael was here!?'' Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Archangel was very rarely involved with anything to do with other Guardians. Avoided it like a plague, really. ''For Yuna!?'' So to hear that he came for what they all thought was a very weak Guardian, it was more than a shock. After all, Michael was the Head Archangel, the leader of the Heavenly Armies. He had no reason to get involved with Guardianships and things like that.

''From what I know, he looked after her when she was but a baby.'' Mahad said, a bit of jealousy coming into his voice. Mana snickered and Bakura rolled his eyes. Seto, for some strange reason, felt very annoyed as well, both at Mahad and the Head Archangel. He just didn't know why.

''Really?'' Anzu asked, somewhat disbelieving that someone as important as Michael would waste his time on looking after a baby. Wait!?

''I thought she was a turned Guardian?''

At this everyone looked at Yuna, then at Mahad in deepest curiosity. Well, everyone but Mana and Bakura, who were now worrying what the man was going to say. They knew Mahad was very bad at lying, especially in front of Seth. And although Seto was not Seth, the accusation in his blue eyes was the same. Luckily, Mahad didn't have to answer as whatever barrier had been holding the storm out suddenly shimmered and the oldest of them sensed it weakening due to Yuna's sleeping state. He knew that whatever she did must have taken a lot of focus, but with her unconscious, that focus was slipping.

''We need to get out of here, find another safe room.'' He said urgently, looking Seto directly in the eyes to convey just how important it was that they move _now_. The CEO nodded, getting the message with the same speed Seth had always done so, and he hooked his arms under Yuna's knees and back. Mahad had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from demanding that he give her over to him, knowing that if Seto was truly anything like Seth, he would sense the bond between Guardian and Charge and would try to keep as humanly and as decently as possible. And if he were anything as the High Priest was, he would have never, either way, given up their Pharaoh.

''Maybe we should go somewhere without windows?'' Mai suggested.

''Or into one of the offices.'' Jou added his opinion. ''They are smaller and there are heaters there as well.''

Kaiba just nodded his head and went for the principal's office. The others followed not a second later, hurrying to keep up with the long-legged brunet. But the longer the blizzard raged outside, the colder it got inside and their breaths were soon visible even with the slightest gasp. Kaiba was now actually ready to break into a run, if only to keep warm, but he knew that he was risking Yuna's comfort with that mere thought. The girl was motionless in his arms, and that worried him to no end, but he was still glad that she wasn't shivering. That would be even worse.

After about five minutes of maneuvering through the halls, the small group finally made it to the office. Jou was right that it would be warmer here, and there were two heaters positioned on the opposite sides of the room. Seto quickly placed Yuna near the one that was farther from the big window in the room and covered her with his jacket. He was getting really worried, since she was ice cold to the touch.

Before he was aware of it, Mahad and Mana were right beside him, making the rather mysterious Guardian as comfortable as possible, seeing as she was lying on the floor. Minutes later, Bakura returned into the office (When had he even left? Many would ask, none could answer) and with the help of Jou and Yugi, he placed the couch from the teachers resting room by the heater. Seto then placed Yuna there, before barely stopping Bakura from giving her his own jacket.

"You have your own charge to look after."

The albino guardian nodded, although reluctantly, and gave his jacket to Ryou, who tried protesting. However, there was no buts with Bakura and therefore, Ryou conceded defeat. The heaters were turned on and everyone sat around them, but they weren't that strong and many still shivered slightly. They didn't know how long they had been there, just sitting around the damn heaters, when all of the sudden the heaters all died. Mana actually had to cover Yugi's ears with how bad Bakura was cursing, and the reincarnation of their friend was no better.

Yuna, as soon as the light and warmth were gone, gave a rather pitiful whimper and curled in on herself. Seto didn't know if he should be relived or even more worried, seeing as this was the first movement she had made since she passed out, but she was even colder now.

Jounochi ran out of the office to see if there was anything to use to fix the heaters, when Seto cursed once again. ''Don't bother. We won't be able to get them working.''

''What? Why?'' Mai asked, already having resigned herself to searching through the now very cold school with her charge.

Seto pointed at the light switch. Ryou understood and rushed to flick it, but nothing happened. He tried again, but the result was the same. Mahad and Bakura both swore in ancient Egyptian as they rushed out to try every other nearby room, but it was all the same. As Yugi looked on in askance, Seto explained that the electricity was gone. ''The school doesn't have a strong enough system to withstand this weather.''

There was an audible gulp from the three Egyptians, knowing full well that they won't handle the decreasing temperature well, yet their own conditions weren't all that important to them. They were Guardians, and their ancient heritage aside, they could handle rather low temperatures, but not for very long. A few hours at best, but they still had those few hours. Humans, on the other hand, will not last even an hour, judging how bad the blizzard was getting. And then there was Yuna, who seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

''What do we do?'' Ryou couldn't hold the question back, worried for all of their lives. He knew, he just knew, that this won't end well, and with Yuna's worsening condition, the barrier outside the school seemed to be shrinking with their every breath. Their lives were in danger and there was nothing any of them could do. ''We have to do something, or we are sure to die!'' Was his panicked response to the silence that had followed his question.

Seto scowled at him, adjusting his jacket over Yuna's once again shivering form. ''There isn't much we _can_ do. But he is right. We can't just sit here and wait to freeze to death. We might not have the heaters anymore, but people have lived in bad winter weather for thousands of years before this. We need to stop thinking in modern ways and return to our ancestors for answers. All right.'' Seto stood up, seeming to have named himself the leader, and rightfully so. He was the only one with a calm enough head on his shoulders to at least attempt at making a good enough plan to somehow survive this. ''Here's what we'll do. Bakura, you take Mahad and go to the lost and found locker. Take as many, if not all, of the clothes there, no matter the colors or size or what they are. Just take everything. Also see if there is anything else useful there. I know you two can create fire so I know you can warm yourselves enough for the journey there and back, but still be quick about it.'' The two nodded without protest, both not seeing a pale, blue-eyed, brunet CEO, but a dark-skinned High Priest who later on became pharaoh. It was a bit distracting with how similar they were when they were giving orders, but the older of the two knew that now was not the time to be lost in memories, so he nudged Bakura and the two ran off, a big, floating flame between them.

Seeing them run off, the CEO turned to Mai and Mana. He addressed the blond and her blond charge first. ''Mai, as the elder guardian here, you and Jou, who is of tougher stuff and stuffing than Yugi, will have to try and reach the boiler rooms underneath the school.'' Jounochi made to protest, but Seto just lifted his hand in a stop sign. ''The boilers work on a furnace, and all you need to do is start a fire strong enough to last at least half an hour. Take a few chairs with you, but I am sure that there is wood needed right there. You also be quick about it, seeing as there isn't much time. This place is getting colder by the minute and we need all the heat we can get.''

The blonds nodded and raced down the halls, leaving Yugi, Ryou and Mana with Seto and his unconscious, shivering Guardian. The brunet then turned to his fellow charges. ''Yugi, Ryou, I need you to gather as much paper and smaller wooden objects as you can. We need to start a fire here as well, as I am sure that the heat from the boilers won't be enough.'' The two nodded and ran off the search the offices and classrooms for the papers. They were the first to return from their ''quest'', and if Yugi was happily handing over his poorly done biology test as the first paper to be lit, no one mentioned it. Mana was the one to start the fire, since they didn't have any matches and it was easier to use magic.

They were seated around the little fire for a number of minutes before it seemed to be getting warmer. Mana and Ryou cheered, realizing that Jounochi and Mai must have succeeded, but minutes later, the school was even colder than before. And before any of them could even question what was going on, the barrier Yuna had created cracked and snow started settling on the windows, burring their school whole.

The windows were soon completely covered.

The room, and the whole building, got so dark that you could barely see before you.

It was as black as night.


	12. Chap 12 Fighting in the Snow

_Last time:_

 _They were seated around the little fire for a number of minutes before it seemed to be getting warmer. Mana and Ryou cheered, realizing that Jounochi and Mai must have succeeded, but minutes later, the school was even colder than before. And before any of them could even question what was going on, the barrier Yuna had created cracked and snow started settling on the windows, burring their school whole._

 _The windows were soon completely covered._

 _The room, and the whole building, got so dark that you could barely see before you._

 _It was as black as night._

 _And Now..._

Honda swore as things turned black. Before anyone could stop him, he ran off in the same direction Mai and Jou had went off in, Otogi fast to follow him despite Yugi now yelling at them to come back. Now, only Yugi, Mana, Anzu and Ryou were left, all staring at the dark corridors. They were lucky to have started a fire. Seto didn't bother to look away from Yuna, as her shaking seemed to have gotten worse again.

00000

Bakura swore as the hallways got as black as the very shadows with which they had fought five thousand years ago. The shadows shifted in darkness around them, moving with the light of their fire and it was making the school look like a haunted house, only a lot better than the one you would find in a local fare.

A few steps ahead of the ancient Thief, was Mahad, who had frozen on the spot. He could not believe that he could sense it only now, now that they were already in very deep shit. With his sight now blocked by darkness, he was forced to use his Guardian powers in order to see. And as his Guardian senses became stronger than his human ones, he was finally aware of the dark, evil presence tainting the air. How could they have been so stupid!? They knew that a Fallen was spotted and they hadn't even thought of the possibility that he would come after them!

While Mahad was both berating himself and slightly panicking, Bakura was focusing on something else. His senses, like Mahad's, had sharpened, but he wasn't using his Guardian senses like the once Egyptian Priest. No, he had been a thief, the King of Thieves, in his previous life and he had had to teach himself to see every little detail, to hear even the smallest of sounds if he wanted to keep his life while stealing from the pharaohs' tombs. It now left him with an incredible human hearing and it was this hearing that had allowed him to notice the small noise that had him more panicked about than Mahad was about the Fallen.

Just as he turned to yell out a warning to his companion, the nearest window finally broke under the pressure of the show's weight and it swarmed in to the tight hallway. The snow was so thick and fast and unbelievably _cold_ that their cries were smothered without much trouble before they could even really leave their moths. Soon, the hallways, one by one, were flooded by the snow and, in a last effort to save his Pharaoh and friends, Mahad used what little power he could still reach in his quickly numbing state and sealed off the hallway.

As they lay there, in the numbingly cold snow, slowly falling into the potentially deathly sleep, a shadow hovered creepily over them, smirking in triumph.

00000

Mai and Jou, after finishing their chore, were quick to return the way they came, rushing to where their friends were. They had not made it two corridors away from the boiler rooms when the slowly, but steadily if Jou did say so himself, heat that had been spreading was replaced with an even colder temperature that left them both with chattering teeth.

As they turned to go back and see what the problem was, they were thrown into the nearest wall by an invisible force. Mai had the bad fortune to fall on her head, leaving her unconscious on the spot, but Jounochi used to be a street fighter and he had managed to maneuver just so that he didn't hit his head. Unfortunately for him, in doing so, his shoulder got dislodged and now hurt like a bitch.

When he got to his feet, the blond hugged himself as best as he could with his uninjured arm, trying to keep warm. He kept turning in circles, trying to see who their attacker had been, but he saw no one.

''This is getting creepy.'' He muttered to himself, his breaths coming out as puffs of fog. As soon as he was sure, or he hoped he was sure enough, that they were alone, Jou rushed over to Mai, trying to wake his Guardian up, aware that they were extremely vulnerable right then and there. Without his Guardian, he was just some kid who could fight well enough to keep himself from dieing on the streets, but against anything more than a street fight, he was dead meet.

Seeing that his Guardian wouldn't be waking up any time soon, he settled against the wall where she had fallen and drew her into his arms, taking off his jacket to try and keep them both warm by wrapping them together. Nice and tight, they shared what little body heat they had as the temperature got lower and lower. Jounochi was getting tired, his eyelids far too heavy for him to keep his eyes open.

Ice was just starting to form in his hair as Jounoci Katsuya's eyes finally closed and he fell into a very uneasy sleep.

00000

It had been ten minutes since Otogi and Honda had ran off, and the others didn't know what to do. The windows had started cracking and it had only been due to Mana's quick magic that they had not been snowed in as the windows gave way. They would soon need to leave the office, as loosing its window made it a lot colder than it had previously been.

They soon settled in a inner-building office, one that didn't have windows and had attempted to start a fire again, but it wasn't working so well. And of all the times for it to happen, Mazaki just had to pick that moment to need to use the restroom. Yugi had offered to accompany her, but Mana had refused to let him leave her eyesight so she had made the proposal that they all go and get some more paper on the way back. Ryou had left with them, since he wanted a drink and he thought might as well save them a journey later.

Seto couldn't believe they were that stupid not to listen to him when he told them that they shouldn't separate any more than they already were, but Anzu just snapped at him that it had been his idea that they divide in the first place. Before he could tell her that she was acting like a spoiled little bitch, she stormed off, the other three following her.

That had been almost half an hour ago, but Seto didn't dare leave Yuna alone for a minute to see what was going on. He condition had only gotten worse, and he had swore that she had growled or whimpered when he had thought he had heard a crash of some sort a few minutes ago.

He just couldn't take it anymore, the silence, the cold and the strange atmosphere, so he went to the door, looking in both directions. It is then that he noticed a strange presence,one that he didn't like, not one bit. He was about to head to the bathroom, to warn the others, when he saw Mana's hand, rather pale seeing as she has dark skin, just around the corner, lying limply on the ground.

Seto didn't waste any time as he rushed back into the office and took the unconscious Yuna into his arms. This time, he didn't have much care if he was jolting her or something, all he cared about was getting them some place safe, or even outside, but he knew it would be useless. The storm was stronger than before, the entire school was covered in snow and there was a possible enemy in the building. Seto knew what it felt like when there was a Fallen near by, he had felt it far too often to be alive, and it was what he felt right now. A Fallen in their school.

As Seto was running, the temperature and atmosphere was getting worse and he was sure he had glimpsed a person pursuing them. His blue eyes widened in fear for the first time in many years, as what he was seeing was not supposed to be possible. The man behind them was more than two meters tall, had black hair that fell to his waist and had skin as white as the snow surrounding them. He had half a beard, on the left side of his old cheeks, while the right side had what looked like to be burn marks but knew were actually probably from the cold. He was dressed in clothes as dark as his hair. They looked to be older than Mahad and he knew that the used-to be Priest was one of the oldest Guardians still around. They were consistent of furs and skins that must have belonged to wolves and bears. The only modern thing on the man was the black Stars sneakers on his feet as he floated over the snow towards them.

Dragging behind him, Seto saw to his horror, was the only Guardian Seto knew to be nearby. Mana was still barely struggling in his grasp and was trying to attack him with both her spells and Guardian powers. Her wand was nowhere in sight and she looked to be on the verge of falling asleep. As she kicked him in the shins with enough force to make him stagger and look towards her, the winds outside picked up and broke all the windows. Mana and Seto both screamed, but hers was cut off as the Fallen One threw her at the nearest wall, effectively disorienting her.

Just as he was about to turn back to Seto, who had frozen to his spot, and Yuna, who was still unconscious in his arms, Yugi and Anzu came running up behind him. As he saw them, Seto swore he saw the man's eyebrows twitch before he turned fully to the two unprotected humans. He raised his hand and directed an attack towards them. Yugi managed to get out of the way only because Anzu pushed him aside, but the bubbly brunette was not so lucky. The second the attack hit her, Anzu Mazaki was frozen, ice covering her whole body.

Yugi released a pained cry as he saw his big-time crush in such a state and ran at the Show Man, as Seto now dubbed him, with all the force his little body could muster. He, too, would have been frozen had Mana's Guardian instincts kicked in and she threw herself and the man first, releasing her white wings. They were not nearly as big or magnificent as the wings of the strange seraphim who had saved Seto on that bridge on that stormy night, but they were still a sight to see. They glowed with a weak but noticeable golden light that indicated she was from Egypt. The force she used was enough to throw them both outside, into the snow, where they resumed their battle.

Yugi was still frozen in place and Seto realized he was, too. Adjusting his grip on Yuna, he called out to Yugi. ''Come on! We have to get out of here!''

The winds were too strong for Yugi to make out what the CEO was saying, be he heard him yelling. ''WHAT!?''

''YUGI!'' Seto tried again, trying to be heard over the howling winds. ''WE HAVE TO HIDE!''

This time, Yugi heard him and made to run to his side. As soon as he crossed the giant gap in the hole the Fallen One and Mana had made, they heard Mana's scream of pain, which was cut off with a frighteningly freezing sound. They didn't look back as they started running, but only thanks to Seto dragging Yugi behind him. He knew that Mana would never forgive him if he let something happen to her charge if he could have done something to prevent it.

They only made it to a level belove them, the second of the three floors their school had, when there was a resonating bang behind them. It threw them right out of the hallway to the little halls that existed at the center of the school at every floor. They fell pretty hard, Seto only barely managing to maneuver himself so that Yuna was okay. Yugi, with his slight build and small body, flew a bit more and ended up eye level with Seto.

As they scrambled to get to their feet, the Snow Man came up to them, windows cracking and breaking one by one, the howling winds playing with the curtains hung over them. The deserted hall, as well as the rest of the school, was now colder than a freezer and both of the teens were shuddering from the cold. Seto was the first one on his feet and he charged at their attacker. He knew that it was not wise to try and fight a Fallen, but he had to do something. He couldn't just let Yugi and Yuna die.

As he had expected, his first punch made no difference, but his second and third and even forth landed and the Snow Man had to take a few steps back in both shock and pain. Seto knew it was not enough, seeing as only a Guardian could defeat a Fallen One, but he also knew that it will take him a bit to recover, so he spun around and jumped in the air, landing a powerful roundhouse kick to his head. He quickly spun one more time, landing a second roundhouse to his abdomen and them he dropped to his knees, kicking the man's feet from under him. He landed hard on his back, hitting his head on the ice covered ground, leaving him even more dazed than a few seconds ago, but Seto was taking no chances, so he used the heel of his shoes and stomped on his crotch.

The black haired man released a howl of pain and Seto turned to tell Yugi to take the unconscious Guardian and run as far as he can go. But he never got the chance as the Snow Man grabbed his foot and twisted his ankle, breaking it. The brunet cried out of both fear and immense pain before he was thrown all the way to the other side of the hall, far behind both Yugi and Yuna.

The spiky-haired boy called out his name in fear, running towards him, but he was thrown to him by the same force that had attacked their blond friends down at the boiler rooms. He landed as bad as Seto did, his right arm at an odd angle, and the two huddle together as the Snow Man walked with slow, elaborate steps towards them. Seto threw one arm over Yugi's shoulders, bringing him closer as the smaller boy started sobbing but continued glaring at their enemy.

''I thought that you would be so much more.'' Snow Man said in a silky tone of voice as in both his hands appeared daggers of ice. ''After all, both the Council and their worse creation want you for themselves, for the one that is destined to protect your soul.'' He was ten feet from them now. He stooped as he observed him one last time. ''It is such a pity that you disgrace such a man as Seth, he who defied the Council in such a way that to this day they don't know if they hate him or admire him. That you tarnish his name and soul with your worthless existence.'' He raised both his arms, crossing them over his chest, ready for the killing blow. ''Oh, well. I will just have to remove you, who shame the man I truly admire, once and for all.''

No one saw as a pair of blood-red eyes opened, a golden third eye forming on the forehead of the first of the Ancient Ones.

''Goodbye, Seto Kaiba!'' And with that, the Snow Man threw the ice daggers at the two unprotected charges, both shrinking away to try and avoid certain death. The next thing all three males knew was the noise of a rustling cloth, a swooshing sound and then the sound of the icicles being fired back. Seto's ears then picked up on the howls of pain as the icy daggers cut deep into him, freezing his blood in those places where they had struck his skin.

As more swooshing of cloth was heard, Seto and Yugi looked up only to find Yuna standing before them, looking as strong as ever, as she maneuvered one of the school curtains around her like one would a cloak. The Snow Man could be seen a few steps further than he had been, clutching his left side with one hand while his other was covering his right eye. One of the icy daggers was innocently lying on the floor, covered in what could only have been blood and Seto realized that it must have struck the Fallen One in the eye. The other five were lodged in the hip he was holding, his left arm, both of his legs and one had grazed his neck on the right side.

He was bent over, in clear pain, while Yuna stood proud and with an air of power Seto had only seen a couple of times. The Snow Man was cursing, while Yuna was glaring. And as he plucked up enough strength to look up, he backed up in fear. With her ruby-like eyes were swirling with ancient power, the shadows dancing at her disposal, as the Millennium Symbol glowed with a vengeance and she stood protectively over her charge and their friend, Yuna was a sight that would have even the bravest of men quacking in their boots. The Snow Man was no exception, Fallen One or not.

''What the bloody hell!?'' He yelled as he threw more ice daggers at the seraphim. Yuna seemed to dance, even if the floor was covered with slippery ice and moved the 'cloak' around her. The icicles hit the cloak and bounced off as if they had hit a solid wall, not a mere curtain. Their attacker stared in shock and growing terror at their protector and savor. ''Who the devil are you!?''

''Most call me Yuna.'' The Seraphim said in a voice as cold as the weather around them.

The name didn't mean much to the foolish Fallen One, but Yuna didn't seem surprised. Of course, she knew that only a few people even knew of her existence, especially those who knew of her as more than a folks tale. And all those who knew, even the Council, would never say her name, to anyone. And as he attacked her again, Yuna wondered how it had gotten so cold here. She easily blocked his attacks, snowballs this time, and looked over to see that Yugi was falling asleep from the cold while Seto seemed as exhausted as the smaller boy looked, but he seemed a bit more able to handle it. The Seraph narrowed her sharp eyes and let the Millennium Puzzle, that was hanging around her neck and glowing furiously, to slowly start and regain the normal temperature.

As the room was getting closer and closer to the freezing point, and therefore melting some of the ticker ice that needed extremely low temperatures, the Show Man tried to use the same trick he used on Anzu, but not even the curtains froze as Yuna maneuvered it. ''How are you bloody doing this!?'' He screamed, pointing at her to show that he meant both the thing with the curtains and the melting snow. It was now a few degrees above zero, making both Yugi and Seto a lot more comfortable. The ice was all gone and most of the snow was halfway melted.

Seeing that he was losing his advantage, he created as sword of ice, charging at Yuna like mad, but Yuna summoned fire and fired it at him, melting his sword and a lot of the snow that had still remained around him. As the ancient, mystical, powerful Millennium Item glowed brighter, Yuna's skin seemed to be getting darker, for she was using human magic to defeat this foe and was thus drawing forth her human form. Her skin was now as dark as bronze and looked softer than silk. On her wrists were her golden bands that showed her wealth as the Pharaoh and on her forehead had appeared her gold crown with it's two wings that spread on either side of her forehead. And around her neck, over her golden collar, was no longer a chain but a leather cord that held the Puzzle. And the Item itself was dancing over her chest and stomach.

As the Snow Man created twin samurai swords out of ice and ran straight at her in the hopes of killing her, Yuna reached to her back and pulled out of seemingly nowhere a gold curved sword, it's hilt of gold as well and covered in the smoothest of wood and most expensive skin and it seemed to lay in her hand perfectly. The Sword of Horus, Seto realized even if he didn't know from where he would have such information.

He and Yugi watched in amazement as Yuna deflected every attack, no matter how fast or strong, from her twice as big enemy. She received two cuts, when her defense had broken when the Snow Man had fired ice at her charge and friend, but her opponent was in a much worse state. While Yuna obviously seemed to be very well acquainted with advantages and weaknesses of both curved and straight swords, the Snow Man didn't know a thing about his opposing weapon or the style required to wield it. As thus, he left many opening which Yuna could exploit and it weakened him with every hit and cut he got.

There was also the matter of size. Yuna's smaller built made her faster and more agile, while her opponent's big body made him slow. His strength could not come to his aid and be useful when his opponent was fast enough to land two blows for his one and then escape his blades without much trouble. Besides, he didn't seem to know how to use two blades, not very well at least. His right arm was dominant while the left only held the weapon and barely used it. It only constricted his movements and left his left side wide open, which Yuna exploited to her full ability.

The fight didn't last long, although to Seto and Yugi it seemed to have been going on for eternity, when Yuna finally twisted both ice blades from the Snow Man's hands, leaving him unarmed. Not satisfied with being defeated by a girl, a child too, he attacked her with his ice powers again, but Yuna now used her golden sword to deflect any and all attacks. The powerful snow missals flew in all directions but behind Yuna, as she had kept her vigil in front of Seto and Yugi. The school, as well as the weather, was now warm, as warm as it should be at this time of the year and all snow was gone, only water left in its place. Their attacker had started slipping on the wet floor as her tried one final time to defeat his adversary.

As Yuna deflected this blow, her sword glowed as fiercely as her Puzzle and the third eye on her forehead.

And as it rounded back and hit the Snow Man in the chest, he screamed in agony. He screamed and screamed for more than five minutes, all the while Yuna looked on almost mercilessly. For the first time, Seto wondered what kind of Guardian she was if she could seem so heartless. But as a sickly mass of black fog, tinged with a strange aquamarine light, Seto and Yugi were surprised to find that one of their schoolmates now lay where the Snow Man had stood, the shadows dancing above his body. The thing, for it was moving and taking on a shape, screeched at Yuna, but she just threw her gold sword at the thing, hitting it dead center.

And with one more inhumane shriek, the green glow disappeared and the fog dissipated.

As Yuna now approached to ck=heck their schoolmate's pulse, Seto realized it was the same jock who had tried flirting with her. And although Seto had no warm feelings towards the guy, he wouldn't wish it upon anyone to live through whatever the hell had just happened, on both sides.

''W-what happened to him?'' Yugi suddenly asked, looking on worriedly at the jock. ''Is he o-okay?'' And with that, he sneezed.

Seto followed suit, sneezing three times. He moaned in agony as his brain finally caught up with the abuse and mistreatment it had received since he got here this morning. Yugi, too, was shuddering from both cold and fright as his system tried to save his body from the cold and the shock. Yuna frowned at the two of them, taking off the curtains from all the windows and using them as blankets for Seto and Yugi. The CEO noticed that although she obviously cared for the both of them, he was the one to get the first makeshift blankets.

The two teens were still sneezing as Yuna cupped her hands and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating. The water of the melted snow that was on the ground suddenly jumped off the floor and into her hands, freezing to crystal clear ice cups. Their eyes widened as Yuna then seemed to command the rest of the melted snow in the room to cleanse itself and then enter the cups. Before giving them the cups, she said a word in what to Seto sounded as high-class ancient Egyptian (although how he knew was a mystery he was too tired to think about right now) and as they took the offered water, Seto realized he was holding glass, not ice.

Yugi's eyes had never been wider than as he gazed at the still strangely tanned Guardian.

Yuna then waved a hand over their ''blankets'' and the material warmed around them, making all the shivers go away, but they were still sneezing. Seeing this, the red-eyed Guardian placed a hand on their foreheads each and allowed the third eye to glow one last time, purging all the cold from their bodies, preventing any sickness taking them in the near future.

And as her energies rushed through his body, Seto felt safe. He felt right. He felt as if he was home, like he had found his place and purpose in the world and he could not explain how it had come to this. Her warmth was somehow familiar and his heart was hammering in his chest as she laid a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then, as if satisfied with its work, the puzzle stopped glowing, the third eye on Yuna's forehead disappeared and the golden sword that she had used to save their lives vanished.

Yet power still seemed to flow from her fragile-looking body.

''He was possessed.'' She said seriously as she eyed the jock from that morning. ''By a powerful Fallen, who is no doubt quite loyal to Lucifer if he was sent here, and therefore has his protection. As for his health, physically, he is just exhausted. Mentally, I won't know till he awakens. He could be just fine, but he could also be mentally dead. To fight a Guardian, even while possessed by another being of similar origin, could have left him dead. Especially a fight against a Guardian such as me.''

Seto was just about to ask what she meant, when she looked him in the eye. ''Where are the others?''


	13. Chap 13 What a Guardian is

It had been three weeks since the sudden blizzard, and therefore, the last attack of a Fallen One. Mahad and Bakura were both bedridden, seeing as they had spent a way too long period of time under the unbearably cold snow and their Egyptian human bodies were not strong enough to handle it as easily as Yuna had. Mana had two broken ribs, a cracked on and three bruised ones, as well as a spinal injury, so she was still in the hospital, ready to go home by the end of the next week thanks to all the Guardian doctors that worked there. Mai had earned herself a night's stay in the hospital, seeing as she had hit her head into a very hard wall. She was diagnosed with a light concussion, but was otherwise fine.

Otogi and Honda had a fewer for three days and a runny nose a bit longer, but were fine after a week's rest.

Ryou and Anzu, who had been frozen, had had to stay in the hospital, a Guardian one, for the frostbite on their bodies had been to severe to be saved by humans. They left the hospital just a week ago, sill rather weak from their ordeal.

All of Yugi and Seto's injuries had been treated by Yuna's powerful energies that had run through them and they had been fine even the very next day, without a runny nose or a fewer. They were the only (human) ones who attended school all three weeks since that event, seeing as Jou had a bruised rib and kept sneezing non stop for two days. Yuna was also the only Guardian looking after them for those three weeks, as the others were all too weak to concentrate, so Yuna was kind of like a babysitter for them all during those three weeks.

And that's another thing. Yuna ha become somewhat distant, almost cold, towards them all, even Mana and Mahad. Not even Sugoroku could coax her into speaking more than one word sentences and she was always far away from the happenings around her. Yet, despite that, she was still an impeccable Guardian. What was bothering her, however, was a mystery for all. And Seto doesn't like mysteries.

Seto had forced himself to learn that Yuna was much more secretive than even he himself was. She was a Guardian, so she must have known his track record with Guardians, be they Demon, Angel or Black Angel. And yet she stayed as his Guardian that first day, even though it was still not official, and still was like so to this day and she was most certainly NOT making an effort to change this! It had occurred to Seto that she was doing this because she was trying to get his trust but since it had never happened before, he was ready to rule it out just to spite her. Not that she would know, unless she had some unheard of power of reading minds, that is. When he had thought this, one time, Yuna had snorted from across the room where she was reading some book, so he wasn't so sure that mind reading was impossible anymore.

Of course, Seto had reasoned with himself a few seconds later, that it could have been something she had read in the book that had caused her to snort.

The point was that the new Guardian was slowly starting to drive Seto Kaiba up the wall and it was starting to show with how he had become slightly twitchy from time to time. Yuna had noticed it - of course she had, she seemed to be the perfect Guardian - and had kept an even greater distance after she had asked him if something was bothering him and he had, in a complete loss of control after all that pondering and stress and after the allnighter he had pulled the night before, said that it was her. With a slightly surprised/hurt look in her beautiful eyes and worry narrowing her elegant, ebony eyebrows, she had mumbled a small 'Oh' and left. She had only interacted with him if it was absolutely necessary ever since and Seto was starting to feel guilty.

It didn't help that Mokuba and Noah seem to have taken a liking to her. They said that what she had done at the church that day had been awesome and they thought she might be different to Seto's other Guardians after they heard Seto talking about her after every day. Seto had yet to tell them about his snapping at her and he was ashamed to say that he feared his little brothers would be disappointed in him if they heard.

And speaking of the two boys, they were dragging him to Yugi's grandpa's Game Shop so they could go and see their friends, since they seem to have taken a liking to Yugi, Ryou and their friends and Guardians, if begrudgingly. Seto did not like this, not one bit! He and Yuna were not on talking terms right now and he didn't want it to be known to his brothers because they would be heartbroken to think that they had misjudged her. He repressed a sigh as the Game Shop came in view and resigned himself to what appeared to be his fate. He swore someone hated him Up There! (He was actually almost sure of it; if he only knew!)

Mokuba and Noah ran out of the car and barged into the shop with a bright and cheerful hello, only to stop when they saw the whole crew groaning in despair over the poker game at the counter. All but the red-eyed beauty who was collecting the sweets she had won. It was quite the pile beside her and the others were all very much losing. Bakura wasn't so bad off, but his pile was only a third of Yuna's. Jou's luck was the only thing that gave him a third of _that_ while Yugi and Sugoroku were tied for third 's skills allowed her to have a little pile of her own, Otogi's maybe slightly bigger, but the rest were a miserable excuse for contestants in the game.

Mana banged her head on the counter, groaning even louder as she had lost all her sweets, sitting beside Mahad who had lost his own quite a few turns before her. ''I can't believe you talked us into playing with her.'' She said, directing her rather angry gaze at Jou, who had insisted. ''In all the many, many years I have known her, and I have known her far longer than you might think, I have never, never, ever seen her lose! And in those same years I have known her, she had only one rival! And even he knew that the chances of defeating her were slim to nonexistent!''

''What are you talking about Mana?'' Bakura said as he made a move to reshuffle the deck, only for it to be snatched away by Anzu, who was pleading 'No more!', so he turned his full attention on the once apprentice. ''You know damn well that he knew there was non one that could beat her. That's why he always had faith in her defeating _me_ , although ... Nah, he had faith in her even without knowing that she is undefeated. I actually wondered why he was so sure she could win in anything, but finding out the way I did was both good and bad.''

''Still haven't decided even after all this time?'' Mahad asked as he sorted something for Sugoroku, none of them yet aware of the two Kaibas being joined by the third.

''How could I?'' Bakura snorted, taking Jou's entire pile without the blond even noticing. ''I was set free, but still died that day! I may have become a Guardian but I would have preferred to have lived a few years longer.''

''You could have just left for the Afterlife if you are so displeased at being a Guardian.'' Yuna said casually as she waved at the three brothers at the entrance without even looking up from dividing her candy. ''It's not like you HAD to become one.''

The others looked up and were shocked to see the gob-smacked expressions on all three Kaiba's faces. Greeting were made and they were invited to join their game night, to which the three agreed. Yuna, after having taken all the honey cakes , much to everyone's despair as they were made by her and Mana and were thus very delicious, gave one to to each of the new arrivals and to Mana, Yugi and Ryou, causing the others to glare at them in jealousy. Yuna chuckled at them before giving the others one each as well.

Seto looked at it, feeling something rising in him and he saw flashes before his eyes of deserts, sweet honey, the cool Nile on a hot day and beautiful rubies twinkling with laughter and love and trust-

''Kaiba!'' His daydream, because there was nothing else it could have possibly been, was interrupted by Jounochi's annoying voice.

"Yes, mutt, what can I do for you? " He asked rather sarcastically and added one of his icy glares as a bonus. Jou returns the glare with his own best one for a whole of 50 seconds before Mai cleared her throat, causing the blond to look towards her, thus ending the little deathstare the two were sharing.

"What? "This earned him a raised eyebrow, causing him to sigh and turn back to the eldest Kaiba. "You okay there, Moneybags? You looked as if someone just walked over your grave or something."

The there Ancient Ones and Sugoroku froze, as if they were hit by dry ice or attacked by the same Fallen One from three weeks ago.


End file.
